our deep dirty secret
by spiritodellagobianco
Summary: Harry Draco, dopo la Guerra Finale. Il Ministero ha deciso un anno di recupero per gli studenti di Hogwartz. Harry è il Salvatore del mondo. Draco un reietto di lusso. Uniti da un profondo indicibile segreto. Shonen ai introspettivo, triste, romantico.


**Our Deep Dirty Secret**

**_1. Mélange de reve._**

L' aveva salvato nella battaglia finale di Hogwartz, e allora? Gli doveva per forza amicizia e riconoscenza?  
Quell' autunno Draco Malfoy aveva i capelli tirati in parte da una riga asimmetrica, ed era più bello di quanto chiunque, ad Hogwartz, l' avesse ricordato prima di quel suo unico anno sabbatico, anno da Mangiamorte.  
Era consumato, era sofferente, cosa che aggiungeva classe al suo incarnato di alabastro: un reietto di lusso, un esiliato d' élite che era stato riammesso a terminare gli studi solo perchè la madre Narcissa aveva, seppur con riluttanza, aiutato Harry Potter, il Salvatore del mondo magico.  
' Mi odiano, là', le aveva detto, prima che lei gli facesse preparare i bauli carichi di vestiti confezionati sulla sua taglia anoressica, taglia da ragazza con problemi.  
L' aveva guardata fermo con i suoi occhi lisci e chiari come superfici ghiacciate; l' aveva supplicata in compostezza, senza inchini nè angustie.  
' Non farmici tornare, mamma.'  
Si era fermata, per un istante.  
' Tu scherzi', aveva risposto in un soffio, le mani tremanti per l' angoscia del figlio, conscia del loro solito cordone ombelicale, ' Devi finire i tuoi studi con diligenza... almeno questo, per me e tuo padre... ed è tutto ciò che possiamo darti ancora di buono.'  
' Non voglio.'  
' D' accordo, Draco. L' hai voluto tu. L' hai voluto tu.'  
Narcissa era incapace di punirlo. Lucius era incapace di punirlo.  
Era bastato vedere sua madre che si tomentava le dita con il respiro affannato di impotente, muta disperazione, per convincerlo a prendere l' Espresso 9 e tre quarti.  
Hogwartz non era riaperta solo per lui: tutti gli allievi di quello sciagurato settimo anno, anno della guerra, avevano ricevuto dal Ministero la possibilità di ripetere e colmare i deficit di studio causati dalla tirannia di Voldemort.  
Draco aveva 18 anni ed era solo, e dentro di sé invecchiato: ma la cosa non pareva preoccuparlo, stava ad osservare i cambiamenti in sè come si osservano le trame dei film.  
Lo evitavano quasi tutti nella scuola- circolavano curiose storielle inventate sulla sua militanza come Mangiamorte, ma Draco le lasciava dietro le spalle: se fossero stati davvero al corrente di cosa si era consumato in casa sua l' anno prima, non avrebbero parlato con tanta leggerezza.  
La morte di Tiger l' aveva scioccato; ed ora Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, gli unici amici che avesse mai avuto, gli parlavano a stento, con imbarazzo.  
Draco voleva finire, e poi andarsene a vivere nel mondo Babbano, dove nessuno avrebbe mai saputo nulla di lui, della sua famiglia, del suo passato.

Le fini braccia che lo cingevano convulse, i biondissimi capelli scarmigliati su un ovale perfetto, l' angoscia sul volto d' angelo, fluttuavano nei sogni di Harry Potter come un veliero fantasma alla deriva su un mare nero.  
Sognava Malfoy da quando l' aveva salvato sulla scopa. Non poteva avvicinarglisi, Malfoy era paria, intoccabile: ma poteva sognarlo, almeno, sebbene la frustrazione dell' intangibilità superava la gioia del desiderio.  
Draco Malfoy aveva preso a fargli pena. E non solo: era l' unico che non acclamasse Harry Potter, il Vincitore di Tu sai Chi.  
Quello sarebbe stato l' ultimo anno che avrebbero trascorso sotto lo stesso tetto: Harry non poteva ammetterlo, ma era una circostanza che non riusciva a tollerare.

Serpeverde aveva sostituito il cercatore nella squadra di Quidditch. Malfoy non se n' era avuto a male, anzi: si teneva lontano anche dagli spalti quando c' erano le partite, preferendo leggere nella sua camera tutto il giorno.  
Era diventato studioso, parlava poco e solo se interrogato, riusciva finalmente ad avere voti eccellenti e a dimostrare la sua intelligenza.  
Nessuno, nemmeno Harry, sapeva che Draco studiava molto perché quello sarebbe stato il suo addio alla magia.

' Dov' è finita tutta la tua superbia di purosangue? Dov' è andata tutta la tua sdegnosità aristocratica? Cosa ne è stato del bellissimo nemico che mi teneva testa?'  
Harry lo aveva costretto contro un tronco d' albero, lo frugava ansimante, lo baciava sul collo.  
E gli faceva domande a cui Draco non rispondeva.  
Non poteva rispondere.  
Eppure, non rifiutava i baci, s' aggrovigliava attorno ad Harry senza vergogna, teneva gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia color del mosto biondo brillanti di lacrime commosse...  
...La camicia di Harry scivolò a terra, e così, sui ginocchi, scivolò anche Draco: quando Harry gettò indietro la testa per il piacere, la bocca di Draco si fece più audace.

Lo sognava sempre. Si svegliava, e aveva sognato un amore omoerotico con Malfoy. Si guardava allo specchio, e si trovava le occhiaie. Ma sapeva che in Draco non c' era la stessa scintilla, non c' era la stessa vampa. Forse solo cenere.

Si era accorto che lo scrutava, lo seguiva con gli occhi quando entrava in Sala Grande.  
Del resto, chi non lo faceva? sospirò: Draco Malfoy era un' attrazione per i lunghi pomeriggi di noia piovosa.  
Aveva tanto lottato per avere su di sé la stessa attenzione che circondava sempre Potter, ed ora che era il personaggio più chiacchierato della scuola, con leggende fantasiose e storie gotiche a vederlo protagonista in negativo, avrebbe preferito essere invisibile, il nulla che era sempre stato prima di ricevere il marchio nero.  
Perché Potter lo guardava? Perché Potter indugiava con gli occhi su di lui?

Eppure, tutto era rotto. Tutto era frantumato. Harry lo sapeva, non c' era più possibilità di recupero con Draco, quando il tempo passa e l'acqua scorre è così, più fluisce, più ciò che è vecchio si allontana, o si rattrappisce. Eppure, ancora qualcosa restava. Un frammento di quell' eternità che credeva terminata.

Nel suo cuore si sentiva ancora stretto a Draco. A doppio filo, ma non c' era il benché minimo contatto.  
Draco era oltre, Draco era solo, Draco era perduto.  
Soltanto nei suoi sogni lo poteva incontrare, e là sì, sperava di poterlo amare.

Malfoy Manor era fredda, divenuta una cripta dallo stantìo odore di morte. Lucius e Narcissa scrivevano con misura, non inviavano più i doni munifici per cui Draco era sempre stato oggetto di invidia.  
Ora volevano solo che il loro ragazzo venisse lasciato in pace il più possibile, e non facevano nulla per attrarre le luci della ribalta su di lui.  
Lucius, con tatto incerto, aveva suggerito a Draco di non tardare a rivolgere il saluto a Potter. Ma non sapeva se Draco l' avesse ascoltato.

Giunsero i primi esami di ripasso, ed Hermione Granger ebbe il miglior punteggio della scuola, come sempre. La Professoressa McGranitt le consegnò la targa come migliore studentessa di Hogwartz, quindi passò a leggere l' elenco dei dieci migliori studenti dietro Hermione. Non si era ancora attutito l' applauso per lei, che il nome di ' Draco Malfoy' come secondo in punteggio fece calare un gelo siderale nella sala.  
Le teste si volsero nella direzione di Draco, avvolto nella sua scura toga studentesca.  
' Draco Malfoy', ripeté la professoressa, occhieggiandolo, ' Su, Signor Malfoy... hai ottenuto il secondo posto, ottime prove.'  
Un brusio diffuso lo accompagnò mentre andava a ritirare la targa, e qualcuno mormorò: ' Ce l' avrà fatta usando qualche maleficio appreso dai Mangiamorte...'  
Harry lo vide nettamente quando si volse per tornare al suo posto dopo la stretta di mano della MC Granitt.  
I 18 anni di Draco erano 18 anni di occhi a terra.

Tirato, angosciato. Sottili rughe attorno ad una bocca che avrebbe sempre dovuto sorridere. Una cera spettrale, trasparente la pelle. Sembrava uno dei fantasmi del castello. La camicia nera, la cravatta di Serpeverde, la giacca scura.  
Così magro. Così desiderabile.

Accadde una notte di tempesta, ad autunno inoltrato. Mentre tutti erano nella Sala Grande, Harry aspettava dietro un pilastro a fasci. Sapeva che sarebbe passato. Malfoy aspettava che tutti fossero seduti per entrare di soppiatto per ultimo, scivolare lungo la parete, e almeno così tentare di occultare la sua presenza carica di vergogna.

' Malfoy'.  
Le spalle magre sussultarono non appena il sussurro caldo gli giunse all' orecchio.  
Da quanto il suo nome non veniva pronunciato più così morbidamente?  
' Malfoy.'  
Si volse, e rimasero impietriti nel corridoio scuro. Si guardavano. Due estranei, da sempre noti l' uno all' altro. Due specchi, uno dell' altro.  
' Potter...'  
Gli occhi inquieti, Draco sfuggiva allo sguardo di Harry.  
' E' un po' che voglio parlarti, Malfoy...'  
Uno scatto della bella testa, all' indietro. Un moto ultimo di ribellione, in uno spinto nella polvere.  
' Ah sì? Ma davvero? E come mai? Nessuno parla con me...'  
' Lo so.'  
C' era qualcosa di umido nello sguardo di Harry. Come una scintilla.  
C' era qualcosa di umido nello sguardo di Draco. Come una lacrima.

E prima ancora che se ne fosse accorto, era nella Stanza delle Necessità, preso alle spalle da Harry.  
Non c' era forza in Draco.  
Lasciava fare, quasi l' avesse meritato.  
O cercato.

C' era stato un momento in cui Draco aveva creduto di perderlo. Per via di un altro. Era stato sempre lui il suo rivale, ma in quel quarto anno Draco aveva temuto. Potter partecipava al Torneo Tre Maghi. Potter disprezzato e poi idolatrato. Potter rivale di Cedric Diggory. Cedric Diggory amato. Cedric Diggory stimato. Cedric Diggory vincente.  
Potter si batteva. Potter lo affrontava. Potter lo vinceva. Diggory così leale. Diggory 17 anni. Potter 14. Potter si batteva con un diciassettenne. Potter cresceva. Potter lo lasciava indietro.

... Draco si era sentito piccolo, un bambino. Draco si era sentito geloso, invidioso. Draco si era sentito tradito.

' Sectumsempra. E pensare che con quello volevo ucciderti.'  
La voce di Harry, un eco sussurrante. Gli occhi di Draco, schegge di luce nel vuoto, nel buio della Stanza.  
' Peccato tu non l' abbia fatto.'  
La voce di Draco, un alito esile di vita sommersa. Gli occhi di Harry, una lama verde che trafiggeva il dolore.  
Harry si aggiustò il cuscino sotto la testa.  
' Vaffanculo, Malfoy.'  
Un momento di esitazione, bastante perché Harry si rassegnasse a non ottenere risposta. Poi, d' improvviso, un soffio delicato. Un soffio sofferente.  
' Ci sono appena stato.'  
Quella punta di sordo rammarico urtò Harry. Con un gesto brusco si tirò sul gomito e prese per il ciuffo Draco.  
Quella presa decisa. Quegli occhi verde irlandese sprizzanti scintille di passione rabbiosa. Draco si sottomise subito. Opaco, docile. Smorto, arrendevole.  
' Ehi, senti, Malfoy... hai rotto a tutti. Le tue arie da signorino snob prima. La tua aria da reietto di lusso ora. Tu sei capace di fare un' estetica di tutto, tutto... quando mai la finirai di atteggiarti a divo problematico per diventare uno... uno normale, uno come Dio comanda, uno...'  
Harry si fermò. Era questo il punto. Draco non sarebbe mai diventato uno come gli altri. Come Dean, come Seamus, come Ron. Lui non avrebbe mai potuto farlo diventare uno come gli altri. Lui non lo voleva come gli altri.  
Draco pareva quieto, nonostante la rabbia di Harry.  
' Ehi, Potter... che problema hai con me? Non ti sei ancora pasciuto di quel che hai visto? La mia famiglia era stimata e ora è in disgrazia, io ero invidiato e ora sono evitato, io ti guardavo dall' alto e ora invece mi piego a novanta... ma che ti aspetti da me, Potter? Sei tu il loro Eroe, il loro Salvatore, non io... e non sarei mai stato capace di esserlo. Pensi di potermi lasciare il diritto a restare in disparte?'  
Harry gli lasciò il ciuffo biondo, adirato. Un vago sentore di colonia italiana parve sprigionarsi dai capelli di Draco. In quel momento gli parve simile a Lucius più di quanto Draco stesso non immaginasse. Harry finì a peso morto sul letto, le braccia allargate, quasi le parole di Draco l' avessero crocifisso sul materasso. Draco rimase immobile, il respiro dolce. Entrambi fissavano il soffitto a sesto acuto.  
' Vuoi solo attirare l' attenzione.', finì Harry, un broncio duro, ' Ma non sperare di riuscirci.'  
' A quanto pare la tua l' ho attirata fin troppo, Potter.'  
Harry volse il capo.  
' Cercavi questo, Malfoy?'  
Draco taceva, gli occhi stretti, chiusi. Harry ebbe l' impressione che dal soffitto fosse sorto il vischio.  
' Cercavi questo, Malfoy?'  
' E tu, Potter? Cosa cercavi?'  
Draco, nella sua solitudine intoccabile, era invitante. Draco, nel suo esilio miserabile, era suadente.  
' Io...' Harry si fermò di botto. Che cercava...? ' Io... io te l' ho chiesto per primo.'  
' Ah, magnifico, Potter, tu me l' hai chiesto per primo, cosa cercavo, e non mi è dato di sapere cosa cercavi tu, che mi hai aspettato per portarmi qui dentro e...'  
' Basta, Malfoy...'  
'... e farmi il culo, letteralmente, oppure me lo sono sognato, Potter, che mi hai steso su questo letto e mi hai calato le brache...'  
' Ti è piaciuto, stronzo.'  
' Che vuol dire.'  
' Ti è piaciuto o no?!?'  
Harry scattò come fosse stato sulla scopa prima di afferrare il boccino, troneggiò su Draco, i pugni chiusi, l' odio nel sudore sopra il labbro... non sapeva dire perché la rabbia gli esplodesse in petto, se era la vergogna, se era la frustrazione, se era la paura di un rifiuto, se era che, semplicemente, il ' dopo' era sempre più problematico del ' prima'... Maledetto Malfoy, l' avrebbe buttato fuori a calci, l' avrebbe lasciato ignudo nel suo esilio chic, l' avrebbe ignorato, dimenticato, cancellato...  
' Sì, mi è piaciuto, Harry.'  
Harry sentì la tensione allentarsi, i pugni rilasciarsi. Draco steso, Draco bianco, Draco così fragile, Draco così bello, Draco così arrendevole nel mentre...  
' Eh... beh...'  
Improvvisamente Harry si sentì stupido, in imbarazzo. Che futuro poteva mai avere quella cosa?  
' E a te? A te, Potter...? E'... è...'  
' Sì!' rispose automatico Harry, veloce, testardo. ' Sì, sì, sì!'  
Balzò giù dal letto, si infilò veloce pantaloni e camicia, e senza guardare più verso Draco, si diresse alla porta.  
Non vide nulla nell' uscire. Nemmeno la lacrima sulla gota di Draco. Nemmeno la lacrima sulla sua.

Giorni interi. Giorni bui. La Stanza delle Necessità era fredda, vuota, eccheggiante. Draco ne sentì tutta la solitudine. Affondava nelle sue ossa, mentre giorno dopo giorno aspettava nelle sue ore di pausa qualcuno che non sarebbe mai venuto.

Harry non sapeva più cos' era. Un ibrido, un qualcosa di indefinito. Esteriormente, era lo stesso. Anche i comportamenti lo erano. Forte e gentile allo stesso tempo. Dentro, si agitava un serpente. Dentro, prendeva forma un' iniqua passione. Dentro, ciò che non si poteva nominare. Ciò che era infetto. Ciò che lui amava. Tutto quello che gli restava dopo che Sirius, dopo che Silente, erano morti. L' ultimo dei suoi rapporti viscerali. Harry era morboso, geloso, febbricitante. La notte, nella torre di Grifondoro, sudava per il calore del camino. E pensava che giù, nel sotterraneo di Serpeverde, lui rabbrividiva per il gelo delle segrete. Ma entrambi si agitavano insonni, sotto coltri troppo calde, o troppo fredde.

Col trascorrere dei giorni Draco smise di aspettare. Non emise un solo suono nell' uscire dalla Stanza delle Necessità. Passò nei bagni, per lavarsi la faccia ocn l' acqua. Si guardò nello specchio. La pelle diafana era tirata sugli zigomi eleganti. Non sarebbe mai più rientrato in quella Stanza.

Si rividero a pozioni, poi a erbologia, poi a storia della magia, infine a divinazione. Non si parlavano. Non si guardavano. Solo di sottecchi, prima di uscire dalle aule e dirigersi alle rispettive Case, o separarsi per seguire altri corsi, si lanciavano una furtiva occhiata. Così, tra desideri repressi e pensieri costanti, passavano le settimane, e diventavano mesi.

Gli auguri di Natale davano sempre modo a tutti di salutare anche chi in genere non salutavano. Harry non aveva ancora deciso se tornare al 12 di Grimmauld Place, se andare dai Wesley o restare a Hogwartz. Ma sapeva dentro di sè che la sua decisione sarebbe dipesa dalla decisione di Malfoy.

Vide le casse con le iniziali nell' atrio del Castello. Un numero di bauli superiore a quello di chiunque altro. E seppe che lui non sarebbe rimasto ad Hogwartz. Così decise di ripartire per Londra, dare un' occhiata alla Casa dei Black, e infine andare dai Wesley.

Dopotutto, si disse, era ovvio. Non erano fatti per stare insieme. Era ragionevole lasciarsi così, nel silenzio e nell' indifferenza. Non potevano essere amanti. Non potevano essere nemmeno amici. E con una punta di nostalgia, Harry seppe che lui poteva essere solo il suo amore. Segreto. Un piccolo, sporco segreto.

_**2. Neige.**_

Un ringraziamento alle mie prime due critiche, Vera Lynn ( di cui ieri ho letto la storia dell' affidamento di Ted, complimenti, bella, sentita soprattutto, anche se il ' mio' Draco non ce lo vedo proprio a tirar su mattoni... e restare senza un muscolo, eh eh... ) e Nikechan, di cui devo ancora andare a leggermi la storia. Ringrazio inoltre

1 - fede72 [Contatta]  
2 - gino64 [Contatta]  
3 - nikechan [Contatta]  
4 - vampira [Contatta]  
5 - Vera Lynn [Contatta]  
per avermi inserito tra le storie preferite... ma io gioco in casa, faccio la giornalista e ho scritto vari libri, quindi l' esercizio di penna alle 3 e rotti di notte è come fare meditazione zen... inoltre Tom Felton ne ' Il Principe Mezzosangue' ha presentato un' evoluzione di Mr Malfoy Junior davvero interessante dal punto di vista della filosofia estetica... estremamente efebizzato, e un tocco di sporco su un divo non fa mai male... un bacio a voi tutti!

Le chiacchiere di Hermione sul futuro. Le battute di Ron. Qualche fuori tempo di Neville, qualche stranezza di Luna. Niente cambia. La Guerra li segna tutti, ma finché hanno a casa una famiglia e attorno una società, sono sempre gli stessi.  
Harry si scusò e fece per andare in bagno a lavarsi le mani.  
Il treno attraversava la vallata, le nubi cariche minacciano la neve.  
Chissà se a Londra nevica. Nel rientrare, Harry sbircia tra gli scompartimenti. Non lo vede.

Lo vede dopo, scuro, curvo, tirare i bagagli da sè sul marciapiede del binario. Inconfondibile. Che strano, Narcissa e Lucius non ci sono. Che il rampollo dei Malfoy debba farsi Londra a piedi? Che strano.

Gli ultimi saluti sono frettolosi. Sbarazzarsi di Hermione, di Ginny soprattutto, sentirsi già in gabbia... già come sposato.  
' Harry, ma non vieni con noi...?'  
' Prima di passare a Grimmauld Place voglio andare in Diagon Alley. Ho un paio di cose...'  
Harry si guarda intorno. Fuori da King's Cross un nevischio fine flagella Londra. Draco è come svanito, svaporato nel pulviscolo di ghiaccio. Un silfide della Neve. La Regina delle Nevi.

Quando entra al Paiolo della Strega, lì per lì tra il fumo e la confusione non vede nulla. E poi, nel camminare, urta e fa cadere qualcosa accanto ad una strega grassa.  
' Oh, mi scusi...'  
La strega continua a parlare e bere malto, non sente Harry.  
Nel chinarsi a raccogliere il baule urtato, le lettere in argento DM catturano la sua attenzione.  
Il suo cuore si ritrae in un angolo, accartocciato.

' No, ho detto che mi serve restare solo qualche giorno, lo so che non vi va, ma non mi vedrete mai, mi serve solo per dormire...'  
' Se devi andare nel mondo Babbano, perché mai devi fermarti qui, perché mai da noi, tu e tuo padre vi siete già dimenticati di non essere bene accetti...?'  
Nell' angolo buio, una delle due voci era inconfondibile. Il crepitìo del timbro di Draco.  
Harry si mise in ascolto.  
' Se non mi tenete voi qui, dove potrò andare? Ho troppi oggetti che destano curiosità con me, ho un gufo, ho due bauli pieni di stranezze, una scopa... credete che mi prenderanno solo per un eccentrico? Non voglio creare fastidi, voglio solo muovermi in libertà e cercare di vedere com' è là fuori, io...'  
' Che hai in mente, ragazzo? Nessuno si fida più di uno col tuo nome.'  
Un sospiro di esasperazione. Qualcuno si arrende. Dietro l' angolo, qualcuno si fa più vicino.  
E' una scena quasi familiare. Harry ora si chiede se al sesto anno aveva inseguito Malfoy solo per scoprire i suoi legami con Voldemort.  
O se l' aveva seguito per proteggerlo. Per non perderlo.

L' oste non ne vuole sapere. Non vuole un Malfoy nel suo pub.  
A Draco non resta che accettare. Dovrà cercare una camera in Nocturn Alley. E poi da lì entrare tutti i giorni nel mondo Babbano. E cercare di capire come adattarvi la sua vita.  
Fuori, la neve è incessante. E' opprimente. E' spettrale. E' fredda. E' come la sua vita. Si scioglie.

_**3. Velours dans l' Obscurité.**_

Duecento metri di pazzia. Cinquanta metri di morte. Trecento metri d' amore.  
Non parlarmi, Draco, di esilio, dopo che tu lo vieni a cercare qui. Dopo che mi costringi a cercarti qui.  
Harry sentiva di odiarlo.  
Mentre lo seguiva in Nocturn Alley, mentre si calava nella tenebra.  
Che aveva in mente, quel pazzo? Non gli era bastata tutta quella disperazione, ancora frequentava certe zone?  
Fin da piccolo, fin da piccolo sei sempre stato uno stronzo, Malfoy.  
Fin da piccolo ti piacevano questi posti. Magie Sinister.  
Draco svoltava, i bauli sbatacchianti sull' acciottolato. Non si accorgeva di essere seguito. Non si accorgeva di niente. O forse sì, si accorgeva, ma faceva finta di nulla.

' Al mannaro della steppa.'  
Ecco i posti in cui poteva finire solo uno come lui. Lo vide entrare, splendida silfide avvolta nel nero, e gli parve così diverso da quella gente, da quei luoghi, da ritenerlo uno scherzo di natura. Era stato per uno scherzo di natura che Draco si era trovato a nascere dalla parte sbagliata. Eppure ad Harry parve normale. Sistemò il proprio baule nell' angolo più buio che potesse trovare, frugò alla ricerca del mantello dell' invisibilità, e si accinse a fare quei duecento metri di pazzia. Quei cinquanta metri di morte. Quei trecento metri d' amore.

Non avrebbe mai smesso di seguirlo.  
I ruoli nella vita si invertono, si corre e si rincorre... e pensare che al primo anno era stato lui, Draco, a tendergli la mano. Al secondo era stato lui, Draco, a comprare l' entrata al Quidditch. Al terzo era stato lui, Draco, a deriderlo camuffato da Dissennatore. Al quarto era stato lui, Draco, a scommettere sulla sua sconfitta. Al quinto era stato lui, Draco, a fargli la spiata per l' ES. Dal sesto in poi, si chiese Harry, cos' era successo? Come mai ora era lui che non si dava pace, come mai ora era lui che si interessava sempre di Malfoy, era lui che non tollerava di essere lasciato solo, senza più le sue beffe, le sue slealtà, la sua fedele inimicizia?  
L' aria del ' mannaro della steppa' era putrida come tutta Nocturn Alley.

' E.. dicci un po', quanto ti fermi?'  
Draco strinse i dieci galeoni. Le nocche divennero trasparenti. Perfino a quella gente faceva specie un Malfoy tra gli avventori.  
' Non mi vedrete mai, devo andare e venire dal mondo Babbano, sarò qui solo di notte.'  
' Ti costerà un piccolo extra, sai. In ricordo dei bei vecchi tempi, quando tuo padre lasciava la mancia.'  
I dieci galeoni sembravano impressi nella sua carne. Per una sudicia stamberga dove lasciare le sue cose. Mollò sul tavolo le monete, e l' oste mollò la chiave.

Tre rampe di scale, due bauli carichi. Infine, il corridoio nell' ombra. Harry lo vide arrancare alla ricerca della sua stanza. Che voleva dire tutto ciò? Perché non era tornato a casa sua?E perché nessuno lo aspettava... con il fiuto del Legilimens che non era mai stato, Harry seppe che Narcissa e Lucius credevano ancora Draco ad Hogwarts.

La fatica, era per i servi. il sudore, non l' aveva mai conosciuto. Le sue ossa cricchianti, nemmeno. A metà del corridoio, Draco si asciugò la fronte e guardò il numero delle stanze. Girò la chiave nella toppa, trafficò un poco, poi la porta si aprì. E lì, come in un déjà vu, si arrestò sullo stipite.  
' La tua madre Babbana non ti ha insegnato che non si spia la gente?'  
Hogwarts, sesto anno. Harry trattene il respiro. Da una piccola finestra in fondo al corridoio filtrava la spettrale luce notturna, sbiancata dai fiocchi che non cesaavano di cadere.  
Perfino la bianca purezza della neve in Nocturn Alley diventava sinistra.  
In quel velluto d' oscurità, Draco volse il viso fine a tre quarti, lasciando che un pallido riflesso esterno mostrasse le sue fattezze angustiate.  
' Vieni dentro, Sfregiato.'

**_4. Etoiles._**

La porta si chiuse con un click. Draco si portò verso il caminetto sporco senza guardare verso Harry.  
' Mi spiace, sai, che non ci sia di meglio di un posto simile, ma vedi, io non sono come il celebre Harry Potter, io faccio fatica a trovare alloggio anche dove sarei io a dover storcere il naso...'  
Harry lo guardava, il verde irlandese delle sue pupille non lasciava cadere nessun movimento di Draco. Non parlava.  
' E credo che sarei guardato con ancora maggiore sospetto se vedessero che in questa stanza ci sei tu con me, Potter... accomodati, dai. Non ti formalizzare, tanto tu hai vissuto in uno scantinato Babbano una vita intera, non farti problemi se qui l' arredamento lascia a desiderare, scusami se non ho un alloggio degno della tua fama.'  
Draco parlava, parlava, la sua voce tornata a strappi beffarda, la voce del vecchio Draco. Ma i suoi occhi erano bassi, Draco non lo guardava.  
' Sai, Potter, io credo che tu sia malato. Hai la considerazione di tutti tranne che la mia, e scusami se non ti sono riconoscente per aver mandato in frantumi la mia esistenza...'  
Harry lo vide prendere le tenaglie per il fuoco, ravvivare le braci, aggiungere un ciocco di legno.  
' Se frughi quest' abbaino forse ci trovi una bottiglia di gin, o qualche liquore aperto, scusa se non ho nulla da offrirti...'  
D' improvviso, Harry si sentì urtato.  
' Finiscila di scusarti, Malfoy. '  
Draco si volse, lo sguardo spento.  
Si fissavano. Si misuravano. E poi cedette Draco. Le pallide ciglia tornarono a coprirgli le iridi chiare. Fuggiva. Draco Malfoy fuggiva da lui.

' Io non torno indietro con te, Potter.'  
Sulla poltrona dalle molle cricchianti, Draco respirava con fatica. Il torso esile pareva avere in sé un sibilo, un fischio. La pelle tesa sul costato.  
Harry era sempre stato più basso, più tarchiato, più forte. Più forte in tutti i sensi.  
Draco mostrava i segni rossi della lotta. Morsi, abbracci. Pugni, baci. Un labbro spaccato, gliel' aveva rotto un bacio feroce, un bacio cannibale.  
Harry gettò da parte la sua felpa.  
' Perché devi vedere il mondo Babbano, Malfoy? Non ti hanno spezzato la bacchetta.'  
Il sorriso di Draco all' improvviso si allargò, divenne una favilla seducente nell' oscurità illuminata da una fiamma malata.ù  
Harry pensò che Draco fosse bello, fosse bella, fosse più bello della più bella tra le attrici.  
' Ah, non mi hanno spezzato la bacchetta, dici... eccerto, l' hai vinta tu la mia bacchetta di salice e unicorno, certo che non l' hanno spezzata... chi avrebbe osato?'  
' Te l' ho ridata, Malfoy.'  
' Che gesto magnanimo, San Potter.'  
Harry strinse i bracioli della poltrona.  
' Non mi provocare, Malfoy.'  
Un livido bluastro iniziava a prendere forma sulla palpebra di Draco. Sembrava un velo di trucco azural. Le sue labbra restavano piegate in un sorriso indulgente, invitante. Si passò una mano tra i capelli con un gesto vagamente maliardo.  
Harry non si era mai reso conto di quanto Draco somigliasse a Narcissa.  
' Vuoi vedere che farò, invece? Invece che tornare con te?'  
Draco si alzò, andò a frugare in uno dei suoi costosi bauli. Ed estrasse una rivista, sbattendola sulle gambe di Harry.  
' Farò questo. L' idea me l' hai suggerita tu quando mi hai chiamato Divo Capriccioso. O Divo Problematico. Beh, è quello che farò nel mondo Babbano. L' attore. La Star. Forse firmerò più autografi di quell' idiota di Guilderoy Alloch. Forse sarò, nel mondo Babbano, perfino più famoso di Harry Potter nel mondo magico. Forse mi faranno fare la parte dell' eroe nel mondo Babbano... la parte del buono. Che ne dici, Sfregiato? Per fare l' attore, vedi, ci vuole un viso perfetto, con una pelle perfetta. L' ho letto su quelle riviste Babbane che mi procuro da mesi per vedere cosa farò da grande. Ci vuole la pelle impeccabile. Flawless. Questo è un mondo diverso da quello che mi procuri tu, Sfregiato. Questo è un mondo dove...'  
Esitò, ansimò, mentre Harry lo fissava cupo, ' ... è un mondo dove se hai una cicatrice non diventi famoso. Dove se hai una cicatrice sei considerato brutto. Dove tu non puoi seguirmi quando ti fa comodo... dove io non dovrò più aspettarti per giorni interi... un mondo giusto, Potter, dove quelli come me stanno giustamente in cima, e quelli come te stanno giustamente...'  
La rabbia delle sue labbra, la sete delle sue labbra. Potter, quanto sei patetico, tu e la tua ridicola crosta sulla fronte.  
La dolcezza delle sue labbra, la fame delle sue labbra. Malfoy, fanculo, te e le stelle nei tuoi occhi.

**_5. Narcisse Noir._**

Si chiedeva dove Draco avesse preso quei gesti ammaliatori, dove li avesse imparati, e si rispose che non era un artificio, non era una costruzione. Era veramente retaggio purosangue, eredità di famiglia. Li possedeva molto prima di interessarsi all' acquisto di riviste sui divi. Molto prima di leggere trattati sul divismo ed imparare i nomi di tutti coloro che brillano.

' Che strano, Potter... tu che sei vissuto sempre tra i Babbani non hai mai notato questo... che loro quando sorridono immortalano davverpo, e per sempre, la loro bellezza... non hanno foto ridicole che si spostano... e il loro cinema, sì... quella cosa che chiamano cinema... ci sono lì più stelle che nel cielo, sai... più stelle che in qualunque magia...'

Il baule di Draco nascondeva segreti Babbani, e alcune sue foto che non avevano movimento. Quando era venuto a Londra per farsi ritrarre in quel bianco e nero satinato, quel bianco e nero... da silver screen?

Le foto antiche avevano la dolce patina degli oggetti dimenticati, la nostalgia del tempo che non era più.  
Draco, fugace, bello, etereo, sorrideva da una foto Babbana immobile e morta, nei suoi lineamenti qualche residuo finalmente visibile della bellezza Black. Il Narciso Nero di Narcissa.  
Chissà, si chiese Harry, se sua madre sapeva, e approvava.

Poi si ricordò di come l' aveva vista alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, e si disse che il figlio di una donna così non avrebbe potuto fare altro che il divo.  
Si disse che forse era stato sulle ginocchia di lei, quando era molto piccolo, che Draco aveva imparato a sorridere in quel modo serafico e distante, quel modo siderale. Così vicino, eppure così lontano. Così impalpabile, eppure... bastava allungare la mano. Così evanescente... eppure lui lo piegava.  
Restava in Draco, nel suo sguardo febbrile davanti all' obbiettivo, una febbrile ansietà di crescita. Anche attraverso le foto, si scorgeva il delirio freddo che squassava il suo corpo smunto. Ed era come fosse già, lui stesso, morto.

Harry, che non era mai stato un grande indovino, pensò con rammarico che avrebbe assistito al destino di ciò che è fulgido e caduco nello stesso tempo: nascita e consunzione di una meteora in una pioggia d' astri.

In una manciata di anni volati fin troppo rapidamente, le rughe avrebbero solcato la fronte pura di Draco, e la cinepresa non gli avrebbe più voluto tanto bene.

Se fosse stato saggio, allora sarebbe tornato nel mondo magico, a farsi consolare dalla madre Narcissa per quella bellezza ereditata e destinata alla cenere.

Harry, che aveva un aspetto comune, si chiese cosa mai dovesse provare un essere bellissimo al momento della caduta.

Draco, figlio di Lucius, figlio di Narcissa.

Figlio dello specchio delle brame.

Figlio della solitudine che hanno i divi problematici.  
Se davvero si fosse dato al cinema, Harry avrebbe visto ancora duecento metri di pazzia, cinquanta metri di morte, trecento metri d' amore, su pellicola ad alta definizione. Avrebbe visto gli anni celebrare e distruggere Draco. Forse avrebbe letto di lui che si drogava per dimenticare l' età che passa. Forse si sarebbe suicidato quando il mondo Babbano gli avrebbe rivelato che la sua notorietà era tutt' altro che imperitura, che lui non sarebbe mai stato un altro ' Ragazzo Che E' Sopravvissuto'. Che gli Eroi del cinema sono finti. Che tutti i flash del mondo non gli avrebbero sopito il dolore per non essere mai stato all' altezza di Harry. Draco lo voleva fuggire per non pensare di non poterlo avere.

Ma, nel frattempo, lui dormiva col respiro leggero, stretto al suo petto, ignaro di ogni pensiero che Harry poteva fare, sognando forse la Camminata delle Stelle, e una fama immortale quanto quella del suo agognato nemico.

**_6. Où les reves vont mourir._**

' Tu che sei stato anni tra i Babbani, Potter... tu non hai visto niente... sono basito davvero...'  
Harry lo guardava con una certa tenerezza, lo guardava sfogliare una rivista cinematografica che, dall' aspetto logoro degli angoli, era stata sfogliata tutta estate.  
Allungò la mano per portare il ciuffo di Draco dietro l' orecchio, e guardarlo meglio. Draco sollevò due occhi sfavillanti.  
' Mi farò crescere i capelli. Qui c' è un attore coi capelli lunghi che fa la parte di un elfo... qui un altro invece... guarda, Potter... toh, pensavo di no, invece... mi è sfuggita la foto, c' è anche uno sfregiato! Ci sarebbe posto anche per te!' disse trionfante, il sorriso luminoso.  
' No, grazie... è così... tu sei attratto dal mondo Babbano come io lo ero dal mondo magico perché non l' avevo mai visto prima... è tutta normale la tua sindrome, Draco. Io non ci tengo a tornare là. I miei anni di Privet Drive mi hanno fatto capire che...'  
Harry indugiò. Era il nocciolo della questione.  
' ... Che per te nel mondo Babbano non c' è più posto come non ce n' è più per me nel mondo magico.'  
' Sì.' fece Harry, realizzando con un certo distaccato dolore. ' Ma per te è diverso. Puoi ancora rifarti. Tua madre... se non ci fosse stata tua madre, non saremmo qui a parlare. Non fuggire, Draco.'  
Draco sollevò lo sguardo dalla rivista, aggrottò la fronte.  
' Sei pazzo, Potter? Mi stai dicendo forse che tu sei in debito con mia madre? La mia è una famiglia di traditori, siamo additati, ma quest' anno ad Hogwarts avevi tempo solo per calarti le mutande o non hai visto come mi trattavano? E poi, che torno a fare? No... terrò fede alla parola data ai miei, prendo licenza a Hogwarts e poi saluti... no, mi spiace Potter, ho già deciso. Non fa più per me là.'  
' Tu hai preso voti troppo alti per essere uno che non vuole più saperne della magia.'  
' Che vuole dire, Potter. Io me ne esco da gran signore. Non sono come te che se non hai la Granger non passi.'  
Harry sentì uno strano solletico nella gola, un moto di simpatia antipatica.  
' Stronzo. Tu è solo da quest' anno che studi.'  
Gli pareva quasi un miracolo che l' atmosfera fosse divenuta amabile.  
Draco si ridistese, voltandosi sul fianco. Il silenzio tra loro rammentava quei momenti nella Stanza delle Necessità.  
Un sospiro lasciò le labbra di Draco come fosse stato un soffione che il vento strappava allo stelo.  
' No. Non mi toccherai mai più, Potter. In nessun modo.'  
Harry rimase steso a guardare il soffitto.  
Era da quella volta nella Stanza delle Necessità che aspettava quella frase.

In un sogno, correva a perdifiato. Come quella volta che si era lanciato ad inseguire Bellatrix Lestrange. Correva. In un campo di grano, alla ricerca di capelli di grano.  
E poi, quando gli era parso di averli raggiunti, di aver preso quel ciuffo tra le dita, di aver atterrato nella polvere il suo nemico, si era sentito dire quella frase.  
Non mi toccherai mai più Potter. Non avrai più potere su di me, Potter.

' E chi ha mai voluto avere potere su di te, Malfoy.'  
' Fottiti.'  
' Non sei tanto importante.'  
' No, certo! Ecco perché aspettavo giorni e giorni, mesi e mesi, anni e anni. Ora basta. Ora basta. Io ti lascio.'

Se non ci fosse stato quel rischio, quel pericolo... se non avesse avuto paura che Draco davvero lo stesse lasciando... se Draco, fin dall' inizio dell' anno, non fosse stato come un miraggio che pian piano recedeva nell' oblìo... lui non l' avrebbe mai toccato in quel modo.  
Ma ora la sua luce d' efebo, la sua strana luce d' efebo, moriva, e il suo corpo gli diventava ancor più indispensabile. Si chiese se toccare un Mangiamorte portasse maledizione. Si chiese se toccare quel Mangiamorte portasse la maledizione dell' ossessione.

**_7. Etincelles de glace._**

E l' ossessione divenne cangiante, anche dopo il rientro ad Hogwarts. Harry non riuscì più a godersi il Quidditch senza scrutare gli spalti, e perse un paio di boccini importanti per quell' ultimo anno ad Hogwarts. Ora sapeva da dove venivano le foto di Malfoy. Quando c' era il Quidditch, lui non era mai presente.  
Smaterializzarsi in Hogwarts non era possibile. Harry dedusse che l' armadio riparato da Draco fosse ancora in funzione, e che lui vi entrasse in Hogwarts per uscirvi da Magie Sinister.  
Tutto logico, tutto normale. Se la partita durava almeno un paio d' ore, Draco aveva tutto il tempo di farsi le sue tappe per Londra.  
Harry teneva il suo segreto.  
E in cuor suo si pentiva di aver passato alcuni giorni con lui a Natale, tra provini e agenzie artistiche, e tutte le notti con lui in Nocturn Alley.

Draco sospirò vinto, chiudendo la lettera di sua madre.  
' Sii nobile e studioso come hai dimostrato...'  
Se solo lei avesse saputo...  
' Tuo padre prepara per te una sorpresa per la fine d' anno...'  
Se solo suo padre avesse saputo...  
' E vedrai che col tempo e con l' impegno tutto si risolverà...'  
Risolvere cosa? Con quale impegno?  
Le parole di suo padre, sempre attente e calibrate.  
' La famiglia, tuo nonno, io, siamo orgogliosi di te...'  
Di lui? Orgogliosi di che?  
'... siamo certi che quando il nostro nome verrà riabilitato, tu ne sarai l' erede degno...'  
Draco si premette le orecchie, tremando.  
Le loro voci, pareva quasi di sentirli. Si mise a frugare nel suo baule, alla ricerca dei suoi sogni. Le sue foto Babbane fatte fuggendo di nascosto quando tutti, corpo insegnanti e Case, erano al Quidditch. Le sue speranze, tutte nel biglietto da visita di un paio di agenti londinesi.  
La verità era che lui non si accingeva a riabilitare il nome Malfoy. Si accingeva a lasciarlo.  
La verità era che lui non era l' erede degno. Era un frocio con la sindrome della vittima attratta dal suo carnefice. O dal suo salvatore, che poi per lui era la stessa cosa.  
Se solo avessero saputo... se solo avessero saputo in cosa aveva speso i suoi soldi. Se solo avessero saputo con chi aveva avuto la sua prima volta. Se solo avessero saputo che in Londra campeggiava un manifesto seppiato per la pubblicità di un profumo...  
Se solo. Avessero. Visto. Il ragazzo. Del manifesto.  
Giacca nera sul torso nudo e fragile, pantaloni neri, mano infilata nella cintola.  
Un femminiello torrido dallo sguardo liscio e ghiacciato, un femminiello sul cui ventre bianco una mano virile, sconosciuta, lanciava uno schizzo di profumo da una boccetta blu, ' a hint of Cool Water', diceva lo slogan. Un femminiello cool. Un femminiello narciso coi lineamenti puri dei Black, i capelli biondi dei Malfoy, e gli occhi febbricitanti di non si sapeva chi, i pezzi di cielo in frantumi, tutte le stelle che indifferenti non lo cullavano, non lo baciavano.

Sapeva che quel segreto non sarebbe rimasto a lungo un segreto. Gente che aveva genitori Babbani ce n' era da buttare a Hogwarts.  
Draco era indifferente alla cosa.  
Iniziarono a girare voci su una pubblicità dove il protagonista era ' un Babbano stranamente simile a un Mangiamorte che c' è anche qui'.  
Harry non volle vedere quella pubblicità.  
Temeva che vedendola il suo cuore non sarebbe più stato capace di andare avanti.

Sconcio. Indecente. Senza pudore.  
Che fosse invidia, che fosse verità, queste le parole per i corridoi.  
Era stato chiamato dalla Preside, la professoressa Mc Grannitt.  
Gli era stato detto che sarebbero stati avvisati i suoi genitori, che di certo quella pubblicità era un fatto insolito e grave, visto che ufficialmente durante la vacanze per i Malfoy lui era a Hogwarts, e per Hogwarts lui era a Malfoy Manor.  
Non rispose a nulla. Non rispondeva mai.  
Le mani sprofondate nei pantaloni scuri, la camicia di seta nera che copriva quel torso scarno visibile a tutta Londra, quei capelli ben lisciati che invece apparivano arruffati nell' immagine, Malfoy taceva e pareva oltre tutto, oltre le punizioni, oltre i provvedimenti.  
' Signor Malfoy', si era sentito dire da Minerva, ancora più vecchia di quanto lui non avesse mai fatto caso, ' Ti rendi conto che noi abbiamo la responsabilità del tuo decoro, anche se sei maggiorenne, e finché sei in questo istituto, queste immagini, così... così...'  
' Fashion.', disse asciutto lui, per venire incontro al gesticolare di lei.  
' Oh, chiamale come ti pare... comunque queste immagini così da dandy metropolitano, ammiccanti, e... e...'  
Draco alzò un sopracciglio biondo. Pornografiche? Erotizzanti? Cosa avrebbe potuto suggerirle?  
' ... e beh, non voglio pensarci, comunque queste immagini non possono essere tenute segrete alla tua famiglia... ormai girano per tutta la scuola!'  
La faccia della Preside si contorceva con dolore.  
Ah, il decoro.  
Malfoy uscì poco dopo. Sua madre avrebbe ricevuto il gufo della Mc Grannitt.  
Sconcio. Indecente. Senza pudore.  
Draco intimamente sorrise.

**_8. Désire Cruel._**

Il suo sogno più intimo, era vedere Potter stramazzare al suolo per quella foto. Contorcersi per quella foto. Leccare quella foto.  
In un sadismo soffuso di vanità, Draco si divertiva a immaginare le infinite varietà di pensieri nella mente di Harry.  
Stoico, Potter. Nemmeno un filo di gelosia. Ah, ma la Wesley ti tiene compagnia, immagino.  
Draco restava oltre, lontano.  
La sua carriera di attore stentava a decollare. Tutti lo trovavano interessante, un' immagine da urlo, so cool, so chic, oh, it' s sooooo lovely, aveva detto nel vederlo lo stilista gay che cercava per la sua griffe un testimonial. So in Vogue. Jeans stretch, camiciole aperte, una noce di gel nei capelli arruffati, le labbra col broncio, un tocco di fard sulle guance. Il modello per tutti i modelli. Ma per il momento, niente scritture cinematografiche. Draco sospirò.  
La sua immagine devirilizzata aveva attratto più di un commento grossier. Nessuno lo vedeva più come un maschio.

Che tutti mi guardino. Che tu mi guardi. Avrai solo questo di me. Solo una foto. Io non aspetterò più giorni interi che tu venga da me. Io non accetterò più che solo gli angoli vedano la nostra passione. Io non accetterò più di essere il tuo profondo, sporco segreto. Ora, se mi vuoi, mi puoi avere. Sono su tutti i cartelloni. E sono qui, sotto i tuoi occhi, qui, nel sotterraneo freddo di Serpeverde. Qui, nel mio letto. Sono dove tu non sei. Sono dove ti vorrei. Per stavolta, si farà a ,modo mio.

**_9. Désire Occult._**

Non poteva guardarlo. Non poteva parlarne. Non poteva nemmeno appenderne l' immagine all' armadietto del Quidditch. Tutti, tutti potevano guardare Draco Malfoy con lo sguardo di neve, tutti potevano commentare Draco Malfoy con la bocca socchiusa, tutti potevano disprezzare Draco Malfoy con lo schizzo d' acqua stranamente bianca sul ventre.  
Lui, doveva tacere e come sempre scrutare di nascosto, ascoltare di nascosto, bruciare di nascosto provare rabbia, gelosia, possesso, sempre di nascosto.  
Lui poteva solo rigirarsi nel letto. Dopo quei pochi, fuggevoli mesi, Draco sarebbe stato anche oltre quegli sguardi di nascosto. Un privilegio di nascosto, affidato alle nebbie del passato.

E si pentì di essere mai fuggito, quella volta, dalla Stanza delle Necessità.

**_10. Touche de Mystique._**

Se era un atteggiarsi, di certo faceva colpo. Alle storie gotiche sul suo anno da Mangiamorte si erano aggiunte storielle glamour sulla sua nuova vocazione da divo.  
Sua madre era arrivata di corsa, avvolta in un lungo mantello di velluto grigio, materializzata nella nebbia, diafana come lui, hollywoodiana come lui.  
Scioccata, sconvolta, come lui quella volta nei bagni, quando Harry gli aveva aperto uno squarcio nei polmoni.  
Si favoleggiava di un concitato dialogo con la Mc Grannitt. Di una punizione esemplare che Lucius preparava a Malfoy Manor. Di una fuga di Draco.  
Molto semplicemente, Harry aveva visto madre e figlio camminare assorti per i chiostri della scuola, lui con le mani dietro la schiena, lei appoggiandosi al suo braccio, entrambi sottili, entrambi sul punto di spezzarsi. Una famiglia afflitta da dolori e pettegolezzi, come ce n' erano ovunque, tra Babbani, tra Maghi, tra Alieni, solo con un indefinibile sottile filo di mistica impalpabile.  
Con quel tale je ne sais quoi che l' aveva spinto in un profondo sporco segreto.  
Li guardò ancora.  
Draco era lievemente, ma di poco, più alto di lei. Guardandoli così, da lontano, sembravano gemelli.  
Probabilmente avevano anche lo stesso profumo.  
Harry li vedeva dall' alto, dalla sala dell' Orologio.  
Lei era così bella da sembrare ella stessa una star.  
Rammentò la foto di sua madre, di cui dicevano tutti Harry avesse gli occhi.  
E vide una bella ragazza, assolutamente normale.  
La cosa per le prima volta lo deluse un po'.  
Scoprì di non essere immune a quel certo sottile veleno. L' elisir verde delle serpi, delle fate, delle creature notturne perse su scalinate di marmo, in magioni dagli antichi stemmi in pietra e verdi labirinti vegetali.  
Per una volta, non si sentì più tanto Prescelto. Il suo sangue, era rosso. Il sangue di Draco, era blu. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi mai che, dopotutto, non era immune al fascino purosangue. Dentro di sé si vergognò.  
E si mise ad aspettarlo nel buio dei corridoi.

' Voglio che tu lo sappia... prima che tu rinunci a tutto... voglio che tu...'  
' Ma quanto parli, Sfregiato...'  
Il rumore secco di uno schiaffo, un sottile rivo di sangue rosso sulle labbra di Draco.  
' Ah, sì, già che sei il salvatore di tutti... puoi permetterti il lusso di picchiare uno su cui sputano tutti...'  
Un gemito lasciò la gola bianca mentre bianchi denti affondavano nella sua carne. Ancora quei baci dolorosi... e quei brividi intensi...  
Quel materasso era troppo morbido, Draco vi sprofondava tutto, si fondeva in esso, si annullava. Del suo corpo, non restava che l' involucro trasparente.  
La voce che gli parlava fremeva di calore.  
' Voglio che tu... ricordi...'  
' Io ti dimenticherò, Potter, ti dimenticherò... stanne certo... '  
' Se lo farai ti ammazzerò.'  
Draco agonizzava, sotto il suo peso, la sua carne squassata da mille tremori, da spinte troppo forti per poter essere sopportate, da un intensa sensazione di osmosi che liquefaceva le sue ossa stanche.  
Nell' essere umiliato, si sentiva rinascere.  
' Che vuoi ancora, che io ricordi...? Che io ricordi... che mi hai vinto al Quidditch... che mi hai vinto la bacchetta... che mi hai vinto nella foresta, che io nemmeno mai ho sfiorato... sfiorato...'  
La mano bianca di Draco affondò nei capelli scuri di Harry, un tocco scheletrico e denso di tenerezza.  
' ... mai sfiorato, nemmeno per un attimo...'  
Sulle labbra di Harry, sale. Lacrime. Non le sue.  
' Visto che te ne andrai... visto che farai...'  
Draco si avvinghiò a lui. Il sudore del suo nemico, il desiderio del suo amore.  
' Devo... devo... andare... la tua vita... la tua vita sarà quella...'  
Di colpo lo spinse via. A metà, lo spinse via, lontano da sè, fuori di sè, via dal suo corpo. Si rotolò in disparte, nascondendosi.  
Harry rimase qualche secondo interdetto.  
' No... non mi respingerai ancora...'  
Si avventò su di lui, affamato, prendendolo da dietro.  
Draco si aggrappò al materasso, gettò la faccia nel cuscino, infine gridò.  
' Che dirai alla Wesley, quando vivrete insieme a Grimmauld Place? Che fottevi un maschio, che fottevi me? Che dirai al Ministero, quando sarai tra gli Auror a cacciare Maghi Oscuri? Che fottevi un Mangiamorte, che fottevi me? No, Sfregiato...'  
Si volse a guardarlo, le labbra tumefatte da baci troppo violenti, la fronte contratta da un pianto che non finiva mai di sfogarsi, ' No, è meglio per tutti e due, tutti e due... non possiamo stare nello stesso mondo...'  
' Taci, taci, taci!!!'  
Harry gli spinse la testa giù, nel cuscino, e si abbattè su di lui, vicino, più vicino, così vicino che parevano fusi insieme.

_**11. Esile.**_

' Sei un idiota, Malfoy. Solo perché quest' anno ti trattano senza reverenza fai l' eroe tragico. Sai da quanto tempo io vengo trattato di merda? Prima a casa dei Dursley. Poi quando mi sono trovato iscritto al Torneo Tre Maghi. Poi quando ho visto Voldemort e mi hanno dato del pazzo e del bugiardo. Eppure non ho mai fatto come te. Sei uno stronzo.'  
' Ah, ma tu sei più bravo di me, migliore di me, San Potter. Quando mio padre è andato ad Azkaban grazie a te io ho avuto un annetto piacevole, rilassante, nessuno mi ha guardato come si guarda un cane, vero... ma taci, imbecille.'  
' Non te ne sei nemmeno accorto, stronzo. Eri troppo preso a fare le tue trame ridicole... come disse Silente, nemmeno ci hai messo convinzione.'  
' Vedi, San Potter, tu hai talento come Auror, come Salvatore, io nemmeno come Mangiamorte. Una ragione in più per andarmene.'  
' Morirà di fame tra i Babbani un signorino dalle mani senza calli come te.'  
' Qui invece all' ombra di SuperPotter campa benissimo, quasi come un mentecatto.'

Si parlavano schiena contro schiena, senza armonia. Harry si volse, una vena che pulsava alla tempia.  
' Sono io allora il problema? E' così?'  
Draco rimase come per un istante sorpreso.  
' E me lo chiedi? Con che faccia me lo chiedi, Sfregiato? Con tutto quello che mi hai fatto... con tutto quello che mi devi...'  
' Tu devi a me, Malfoy!'  
' Niente da fare, il caduto in disgrazia sono io, o cosa pensi, Potter, che basti venire qui, darmi una botta, per consolarmi? Lo so che lo fai perché dentro di te mi consideri inferiore, ti faccio pietà, sono debole, come quando mi hai preso su quella scopa maledetta...'  
' Dovevo lasciarti crepare!'  
' E dovevi lasciarmi crepare, ne abbiamo già parlato!'

Silenzio. Attesa. Quelle parole in Harry che non riuscivano a salire. Troppi anni erano passati scambiandosi insulti e sputi perché adesso lui potesse dirgli qualcosa di gentile. Il suo orgoglio, la fierezza dei Grifondoro... o di suo padre James... la ribellione... di Sirius... poteva dire di avere anche lui, qualcosa dei Black?  
Qualcosa che lo avvicinasse a Draco?  
No, lui era un figlioccio tra i Black, un adottato. E poi gli unici due Black decenti erano stati Sirius e Regulus.  
E poi non poteva dire nulla. Sarebbe stato come corteggiare quel divo autolesionista.

' Da qui alla fine... da qui alla fine... ci verrai ancora, qui dentro?'  
Draco indugiò. Si era ripromesso di trionfare davanti a quella richiesta. Di dire no sdegnoso, di lasciarlo solo a star male. Di lasciarlo a desiderare.  
' Non lo so. Sì. No... Sì.'  
Almeno gli ultimi tempi, prima della separazione.  
Draco seppe che non era pronto a lasciarlo.  
Harry seppe che non era disposto a lasciarlo.

**_12. L' air du Temps._**

Giorni, notti, fughe, ritorni, abbracci, voltafaccia. Il tempo si colava per loro in una lotta continua, in una lite dalle voglie implacabili.  
Draco sentiva il peso malato di quel rapporto. Forse anche Harry.  
Ogni tanto tentavano di farlo diventare qualcosa di normale.  
' Ti piaceva così tanto Piton.'  
' Ovvio.'  
' Ovvio un cavolo, Malfoy.'  
' Anche per me non è ovvio che ti piacesse Lupin, Potter. Ma si sceglie chi ci capisce.'  
Harry vedeva che in comune non avevano nulla.  
Sentiva che mai si era concesso di dare libero sfogo alla sua gelosia.  
Draco sentiva che più provava, più c' era come una forza indefinibile a dividerli.  
Entrambi, su questo tacevano.  
Nel vuoto dei loro mondi incomunicabili, si guardavano come due che si completano.  
Cionostante, il tempo scorreva farraginoso tra loro.  
A tavola Draco non mangiava. Una sola mela gli era come una pietra nello stomaco. I tre quarti del cibo restavano intoccati. Era sottopeso, e Madama Chips l' aveva scritto a chiare lettere alla preside, che l' aveva scritto a chiarissime lettere a Malfoy Manor.  
Draco ne aveva già parlato con Narcissa.  
Sua madre gli aveva chiesto di rimandare ogni decisione di vita dopo la licenza, e di guardare la sua salute. Suo padre gli aveva inviato una lunghissima, accorata lettera.  
' Se non sapessi che la tua sofferenza è grande, direi che è una pazzia vivere da Babbano tra i Babbani, tu che sei nato per portare così bene la bacchetta... ma poiché c' è molto dolore nei nostri giorni, e tua madre teme per il tuo equilibrio, possiamo capire che il mondo magico ti sia diventato pesante... Non ti immaginavo così fragile figlio mio, ma io stesso fatico a mettere piede al Ministero, e non vorrei mai che tu dovessi vivere sempre nel disagio che, mi scrive la tua Preside, ti attornia anche a scuola.'  
Buoni genitori, capivano al volo.  
O forse, come al solito, non erano capaci di dire no.

Ginny Wesley piangeva sempre. Ginny Wesley si incazzava sempre. Ginny Wesley parlava nelle orecchie di Harry sempre. E Ron chiedeva perché sua sorella fosse infelice.  
Harry era cupo, famelico, smagrito. Silenzioso, nervoso.  
Gli amanti vengono a somigliarsi? Se era vero, la figura smilza di Draco si stava proiettando su di lui, e presto tutti avrebbero saputo cosa accedeva tra loro.  
Ma anche guardandosi a torso nudo allo specchio, Harry vedeva un buco nello stomaco, un costato sporgente, ma non vedeva mai in sè la bellezza ascetica di Draco.  
Lui, anacoreta messo alla fame, allungato nella figura come un cavallo da corsa, snello come un levriero da mostra cinofila, veniva sempre più ad assimilarsi a qualcosa di astratto, una pianta forse, un salice piangente, una bella vegetazione, uno spirito dei boschi, un incubus, un succubus.  
Ancora quattro mesi, e il tempo cospiratore gliel' avrebbe sottratto.  
Lui non aveva fatto alcun progresso nel tentativo di fargli cambiare idea.  
E nemmeno sapeva in che modo sciogliersi dalle catene del suo status.

_**13. Silence.**_

' C' è qualcosa di stregonesco in te. Di malefico.'  
Draco attese prima di muoversi. Poi, con la stanchezza discinta di una top model in ritiro, si volse tra le lenzuola, si stirò, e si accoccolò contro la schiena di Harry.  
' Sai che novità, Potter.'  
' Intendo dire... che a venire con te sto cambiando. Sto diventando catacombale come te. Non parlo più, sono sempre di malumore... e quando rispondo, spesso sono brusco. Oggi ho offeso Ginny.'  
' Non è una gran perdita la Wesley, Potter. Dormici sopra.'  
Harry strinse il pugno.  
Era vero. Che strana trasmutazione avveniva in lui? Non era lui più forte di Draco? E allora perché la quintessenza seduisante di Draco entrava in lui, dimorava in lui, agiva per lui?  
Solo Draco avrebbe trovato noiosa un tesoro come Ginny.  
Appena lo scorso anno Harry era disposto a fare a pugni per Ginny.  
Ora la vedeva scontata, normale, una come tante.  
' E' il tuo sortilegio... tu hai fatto qualcosa...'  
' Sì, ho messo un trip nel tuo porridge mattutino, Potter.'  
Il silenzio aveva il peso lascivo di un profumo da pelliccia.  
' Stai facendo di tutto perché io non mi dimentichi di te.'  
' Mi hai detto che dovevo ricordare, no? Devo ricordare solo io, Sfregiato? Troppo comodo.'  
' Non hai cambiato idea, allora.'  
' No.'  
' Non ti permetterò di fare l' attore.'  
Draco rimase fermo, quieto, prima di rilasciare un sospiro dolce.  
' Quante volte ne dobbiamo parlare, Harry. Pensare che apprezzerei il silenzio...'  
Una smorfia di dolore contrasse il viso di Harry.  
' Apprezzi il silenzio, certo. Ora che hai lasciato tutto, ora che non hai più una faccia da salvare... apprezzi il silenzio. E vai, e ti liberi da ogni dovere. E ti rifai una faccia col cerone tra la gente normale, anzi, mille facce, Malfoy. Così nessuno vedrà più qual è la tua vera. Nemmeno io.'  
Anzi, erano mesi e mesi, pensò Harry. mesi e mesi che più tentava di afferrarlo, più il volto di Malfoy si faceva confuso alla sua mente. Dunque così bene riusciva a camuffarsi? Harry non sapeva più dire chi egli fosse.  
' Tu non hai bisogno di reinventarti le facce, Potter. Il tuo problema è quello opposto. Tenerti in piedi la faccia retta, ufficiale, da vincitore. Per questo non apprezzi il silenzio... perché finché hai una reputazione, non sarai mai libero. Ci sarà sempre una Wesley a cui rendere conto.'  
Harry contrasse la mascella, ma non rispose.  
' Ma ti rendi conto?' Draco pareva ora gioviale, sereno. ' Harry Potter, ' Sì, amo un ragazzo.' I segreti inconfessabili del nostro Salvatore. I beninformati vociferano che l' amante segreto sia Draco Malfoy. Io Me Stessa e Me vi svela l' arcano. Un nuovo, entusiasmante reportage scandalistico di Rita Skeeter, raccolto in volume con foto inedite.' Andrebbe a ruba, Potter. Più che il libro su Silente.'  
Draco tacque, quando vide che non c' era risposta.  
E chiuse gli occhi, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato più facile per loro se una Rita Skeeter veramente avesse messo mano, anzi penna, a quella situazione.  
In fin dei conti anche gli scandali avevano il loro vantaggio.

**_14. Hypocrisie de société._**

Nei giorni a seguire, Draco soffrì la solitudine.  
Attendeva. Attendeva. Attendeva. Harry non si fece vivo.  
Attendeva laddove si era ripromesso di non attendere più.  
Seduto sul bordo del letto, la testa bassa, in attesadi qualunque minimo rumore esterno. Ormai conosceva il passo elastico e frettoloso di Harry.  
Ma non era mai lui.  
Lo vedeva solo in Sala Grande e a lezione, lo vedeva rabbuiato lanciargli rapide occhiate di zolfo.  
Ce l' aveva con lui dopo l' ultima beffa.  
Draco taceva con triste sogghigno e si aggiustava un polsino slacciato, guardava nel piatto, scribacchiava col coltellino le sue iniziali sul tavolo.  
Mostrava un amaro buonumore, una sinistra soddisfazione.  
Moi, je suis une liaison dangereuse, aveva scritto su un foglietto svolazzante, ed Harry ne aveva subito fatto, con rabbia, carta da camino.  
Come erano cambiati entrambi, rifletteva Draco. Un tempo Harry era un puro. Ora temeva che la sua purezza venisse macchiata dallo svelamento di un profondo sporco segreto. Un tempo Draco aveva un blasone familiare. Ora poteva permettersi il lusso di apprire seminudo in una pubblicità, o in un giornale scandalistico.  
' Come cambia la gente, Harry, pur di difendere quel poco di faccia che ha... e io non dovrei volerla perdere? E io non dovrei volerne mille intercambiabili, piuttosto che una sola intoccabile?'  
Si avvicinava la fine dell' anno, e presto Draco non avrebbe più visto la faccia limpida di Harry, i suoi occhi verdi come i laghi dell' Irlanda, limacciosi quando provava rabbia, spumosi quando faceva l' amore.

**_15. Hypnose._**

' Così piccola... eppure così forte... come è possibile che tutta la felicità del mondo sia contenuta in un oggetto così minuscolo...'  
Il liquido rosato digradava pigramente in un tenue color crema, tendeva ad un turchese sfumatissimo, un verde morbido, un blu dolce, per tornare poi ad un azzurro striato di rosa. Un' aurora boreale racchiusa in un' ampollina fine, un' elisir torpido quanto la promessa di eterna gioia che conteneva.  
' Avvera i desideri', mormorò il professor Lumacorno mentre ancora rovistava tra le sue scorte, ' Almeno così vuole la teoria. La pratica nelle cose, signor Malfoy, è un po' diversa. Ah, ma l' accademismo di rado si cura dei pieni riscontri. E' molto più interessato ad enunciare le sue proprie leggi che a seguire quelle di Madre Natura.'  
' E' incredibile...'  
Draco era come sotto l' effetto di un narcotico, la pozione mandava ai suoi occhi bagliori camgianti come la seta di un vestito orientale.  
' Tutti... tutti i desideri, professore?'  
' Beh...'  
Il professor Lumacorno si aggiustò gli occhiali. Combatteva da parecchio contro questa tenenza eccentrica, se prendere o no Draco nel Lumaclub. Il buonsenso gli avrebbe detto di no. La simpatia personale e il talento di pozionista di Draco gli dicevano di sì. Quindi in quanto a desideri lui non era decisamente un esperto, visto che non sapeva destreggiarsi nemmeno in un desiderio tanto piccolo quanto lo scegliere un nuovo studente per la sua collezione.  
' Professore...?'  
' Così si scrive, ragazzo mio... tutti i desideri del cuore... almeno quelli leciti. E non sempre il cuore ha desideri leciti.'  
' Chi discute la liceità di un desiderio?'  
Draco non aveva mai mostrato apertamente tanta profondità di pensieri. Lumacorno si chiese se fosse lo studio o l' esperienza a parlare in lui.  
' Certamente per il suo possessore un desiderio è sempre lecito. Lo detta il suo cuore. E non ho ancora visto un uomo tanto forte da smentire con se stesso un desiderio... anche illecito. Suppongo che la liceità di un desiderio lo stabiliscano le azioni, e il giudizio delle azioni è sempre in mano all' esterno.'  
Forse il suo ricordo andava a Voldemort.  
' E se... e se fosse un desiderio piccino... che non fa male a nessuno... ma che potrebbe... diciamo, potrebbe cambiare... aiutare una vita... a stare meglio...'  
' Come diventare un attore?'  
Il professor Lumacorno lo guardò con complicità.  
' Ah, la Sorte, la Sorte... la Fama, imperitura, bella, senza macchie... quanta fatica ci vuole per costruirla... e per lasciarla immacolata, ancor di più... mio caro ragazzo...'  
Si avvicinò a Draco, ancora sotto ipnosi, ' Mio caro, non è un desiderio illecito il tuo. Farò una cosa per te... visto che ami quel mondo... ti darò il permesso di venire qui in orari straordinari e fabbricarti la pozioncina, contento? E ti seguirò un pochino, perché ci vogliono settimane, sai...'  
' Quante settimane...'  
' Quel che basta, a renderla una vera pozione, tra lavoro effettivo e tempi di riposo. I desideri, mio caro, si fabbricano con pazienza.'  
Draco sorrise con gratitudine. Era come se gli avessero regalato un sogno, chiuso in una bolla.

**_16. Sécrets._**

' Per ogni goccia di ingredienti versati, un desiderio va espresso... con forza, concentrazione... perché vedi, ragazzo mio... la magia è il fare... non basta mettere gli ingredienti... la volontà innanzitutto li rende attivi... e ogni Mielisir... a proposito, dammi la definizione di Mielisir...'  
' Elisir dolci', disse Draco sottovoce, senza abbandonare con gli occhi il calderone, ' Fatti non per uccidere nè avvelenare nè compromettere... solo per migliorare le cose...'  
' Bene. Ogni Mielisir diventa effettivo se lo si crea con tutto il proprio cuore. Ogni Mielisir ha il suo proprietario. Il Mielisir che faccio a mio uso non va bene al tuo uso, e non va bene all' uso di un altro... questa, diciamo, è una garanzia affinchè indesideri non siano ceduti... cederesti un sogno ad altri, tu?'  
' Sono qui proprio per non cederlo...'  
' Perfetto. Quindi rammentati che in ogni ingrediente sta un segreto, da dire tre volte mentre versi la dose, poi tre volte giri in senso orario per la realizzazione, poi tre in senso antiorario perché non vi sia chi vuole adulterare il tuo preparato, quindi dici le parole ' sia fatto, sia fatto, sia fatto. Dodici volte. Ogni giorno ripeti i tuoi desideri segreti.'  
I segreti, ah! Non mancavano a Draco.  
E mentre ne diceva, trascorrevano le ore, fuori pioveva, di sopra gli altri si ricreavano, e lui nel sotterraneo pregava, e pregava, e pregava... elisir mio, elisir mio... ultima mia speranza.

**17. Sous la Pluie.**

La fine di marzo portava le prime piogge sapide di aprile. Odore di sottobosco, odore di foglie secche inzuppate. Entrava dalla finestra della Torre di Grifondoro, diceva ad Harry che il campo di Quidditch era una melma. Giorni incessanti di pioggia.  
Si chiedeva di Draco come si sarebbe chiesto di un parente lontano che risiede nello stesso palazzo ma non si incrocia mai.  
Quando lasciavano la Sala Grande, le loro strade si separavano.  
Harry ascendeva verso l' alto, al cielo, verso gli alloggi dei puri di cuore.  
Draco calava verso il basso, verso le viscere della terra, dove dormivano i misteri.  
Non era una cosa compatibile, sospirò Harry.  
Ginny era una cosa compatibile. Ginny saliva con lui. Ginny era con lui, una realtà che non era necessario occultare.  
Ginny era perfetta, così luminosa. Così vaporosa. Così noiosa.  
Quando le chiacchiere degli altri non lo distraevano, pensava a quelle rare volte.  
Pensava che, dopotutto, non aveva lasciato nulla che non potesse essere... lasciato. Che era stato un esperimento, l' ultima follìa di un ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, prima di ricevere l' iniziazione nel mondo degli adulti.  
Andava alla finestra, e scrutava nella pioggia. Sembrava sempre che nel riflesso del vetro ci fosse la faccia di lui.  
E poi, un pomeriggio inoltrato, lo vide sul serio.

Scendeva per il sentiero, si inoltrava nella foresta.  
Coperto di uno smilzo cappotto nero profilato di rosso dal taglio vagamente militare. Aveva iniziato a farsi confezionare vestiti Babbani a bavero alto, tutti scuri.  
Incredibilmente, una qualche stupidella aveva iniziato a trovarlo non più così paria, non più così disdicevole, ma a scrivergli perfino sciocche lettere d' amore. L' aveva sentito dire in giro nei corridoi, e Seamus diceva che la gente dimentica in fretta, che soprattutto le ragazze sceme dimenticano in fretta un Mangiamorte per fare posto ad un attore.  
Un paio di autografi li aveva firmati ad alcune smemorate del terzo e del quarto anno, ragazzine che di mangiamorte non ne avevano mai visti, ma in cambio di due scarabocchi si era preso fischi da quanti avevano visto la scena.  
Harry si era sentito geloso, competitivo.  
Ma non aveva ancora compreso se si sentiva geloso e competitivo con lui, con la sua probabile fama cinematografica, o con tutte quelle oche che gli facevano gli occhi dolci. E se anche per lui fosse arrivata una Ginny, magari purosangue e di buona famiglia...?

E ora scendeva, solo, mentre piovigginava, verso la foresta.

Il professore aveva detto che senza funghi non si fa niente, senza fiori non si fa niente, senza certi ingredienti è inutile andare avanti, ma un giorno fermo per Draco era un giorno perso.  
Un fungo il cui ombrello cangia.  
' E' quel fungo che colora la pozione e dà l' effetto ipnotico quanto la guardi, le sue spore, sono essenziali per fissare i desideri, non esiste desiderio che non sia anche un poco narcotico... attento a prenderlo, è velenoso, va trattato, non metterti poi le mani in bocca ragazzo o nemmeno un Bezoar ti salverà.'  
Tutto chiaro, tutto ovvio.  
Nella foresta, a quell' ora verso sera, e con quel tempo.  
Se se ne fossero accorti l' avrebbero certo mandato in punizione.  
Pazienza.  
Strinse la bacchetta nella tasca, prese coraggio. Era diventata debole la sua bacchetta. Obbediva, ma era debole. O riluttante. Forse obbediva solo a Potter. O forse preferiva il tocco energico di Potter. Forse anche la sua bacchetta si era accorta che, dopotutto, lui come mago e come padrone non era un granché.  
E pensare che lui aveva vinto la bacchetta più potente, quella di Sambuco, quella di Silente. E nemmeno mai l' aveva sfiorata.  
Draco sorrise. Più ci tornava sopra col pensiero, più pensava che la sua sorte era stata beffarda quasi in tutto.  
' E' come se io cercassi sempre di raggiungere qualcosa di estremamente importante, ci sia vicino, abbia tutti i requisiti per prenderlo, e poi di colpo ecco, stringo l' aria, e perdo ogni cosa... o ne trovo una di cui non mi importa nulla.', aveva scritto in una lettera a sua madre proprio all' inizio della settimana, ' Ma ti prego, non dirlo al papà.'  
E così affrettò il passo, pensando che qualcosa trovava comunque sempre.  
Se non avesse trovato il fungo, avrebbe trovato al suo rientro una punizione.  
Per un desiderio si può sopportare una punizione.

Sotto le querce dai tronchi cavi, o dentro gli alberi morti.  
Draco sperò che la pioggia avesse fatto spuntare molti funghi, e che ci fossero molti alberi cavi.

' Lo prendi sradicandolo con la bacchetta e lo metti in un pezzo di tessuto. Attento a non romperlo, o libera le spore, e servono quelle principalmente. Non guardarlo troppo, o ti sprofonda nel mondo dei sogni. Mi raccomando non farti vedere dal corpo insegnanti.'  
In ginocchio a terra, guardava le iridescenze cangiare pigramente. Aveva lo stesso effetto alienante della pozione.  
La mano di Draco rigirò la bacchetta, si assicurò che fosse ben pronta.  
' Accio, fungo.', mormorò dolcemente.  
Piano, il fungo si sollevò dalla terra. Lo accolse in un foulard ricamato con le sue iniziali argentee quasi avesse preso un bambino.

' Malfoy.'  
Si girò di scatto, sussultando.  
Tutto avrebbe pensato tranne di sentire quella voce, e lasciò cadere a terra il foulard quando incontrò gli occhi di Harry, calato sotto un cappuccio bagnato.  
' Oh, no, il mio fungo!'  
Disperato, tremante. Harry lo guardò interdetto, senza capire. Malfoy apriva il fazzoletto solo per vedere un fungo diviso in quattro parti.  
Gli occhi di Draco erano fissi, quasi avesse contemplato la morte di un animaletto.  
Grigio. Il fungo non aveva più quel colore dolce, digradante dai tenui caldi ai tenui freddi per tornare ai tenui caldi, non aveva più quella magia pastello. Era un fungo comune, grigio. Le preziose spore perdute. Draco avrebbe dovuto aspettare due giorni prima che il fungo rispuntasse, sperando che la pioggia fosse continuata. Due giorni. Due giorni interi di fermo nel Mielisir. Due giorni in meno. E il rischio che il Mielisir si ritorcesse contro se stesso. I sogni abbandonati a sé, aveva detto Lumacorno, diventano incubi, o si perdono nella notte. Non aspettare.  
' Potter, tu sei la mia rovina... sei davvero la mia rovina...' mormorò, la voce piagnucolante come quella volta che Fierobecco l' aveva graffiato.  
' Che sei venuto a fare qui, con questa pioggia...?'  
Harry si avvicinava sospettoso, lo guardava tenere in mano quei quattro pezzi di fungo, ' Che stai architettando?'  
Lo vide volgersi affranto, un dolore misto alla rabbia negli occhi, e non seppe dire se quelle che vedeva erano lacrime di frustrazione o solo la pioggia.  
' Sto architettando che volevo funghi trifolati per cena, cretino!'  
Draco, addolorato, guardava i residui di uno stupido fungo, li contemplava impotente, ed Harry non se ne capacitava.  
' E' solo un fungo, Malfoy.'  
Draco, addolorato, contemplava i residui di un sogno.

Prima che potesse rivolgergli contro la bacchetta, Harry l' aveva già disarmato, schiantato a terra, ricoperto col suo peso.  
' Adesso mi dirai perché è così importante quel fungo...'  
' Che stronzo sei Potter, che stronzo, pensi ti sia concesso di entrare e uscire dalla mia vita solo perché sei quel che sei, quanto ti odio...'  
Malfoy volgeva il viso lontano da lui, le labbra lontane da lui, teneva gli occhi chiusi, lo sguardo interdetto a lui... quando gli pareva di perderlo, lo voleva ancor più. Quando lo trovava ad aspettarlo, non sapeva restare con lui.  
' Dimmi cosa dovevi farci, Malfoy...'  
Draco serrava le labbra, restava ermetico, restava chiuso.  
Il profumo del sottobosco, il profumo di Harry, il profumo dei sogni andati...  
' Niente.' disse aprendo gli occhi, e guardando verso il sentiero che si smarriva nel buio della foresta, ' Più niente, ormai...'  
La pozione sarebbe rimasta incompiuta. Lui sarebbe rimasto incompiuto. Non c' era nulla che avrebbe alleviato il dolore della sua solitudine.

Harry rimaneva lì, sopra di lui, immobile, a sentirlo piangere, sotto la pioggia, coprendolo, riparandolo dalle gocce che filtravano tra gli alberi. La pioggia fine stava mutando in acquazzone, e lui lì, faceva scudo a quello strano, contorto essere dai lineamenti baciati da un Dio troppo indulgente in questioni estetiche.

_**18. Le baiser.**_

La pioggia sulla sua pelle era fredda, la terra sotto la sua pelle era dura. La pioggia, come toccava la sua pelle, diveniva bollente. La terra, come sentiva il suo corpo, cedeva quasi fosse stata un grembo.

Se c' era una riparazione, se c' erano scuse da fare, stavano tutte in quei baci senza intento, fatti privi di implicazioni francesi, non c' era saliva in essi, solo il fiore delle labbra.

' Mi spiace... mi spiace per la tua pozione... ma tra due giorni...'  
' Con la fortuna che ho? Tra due giorni sarà da buttare, vedrai. Non ho più tempo per metterla insieme.'  
' Mi dispiace.'

Harry mentiva. Se quello era il passepartout perché Draco riuscisse nel mondo Babbano, lo preferiva fallito nel mondo magico. Almeno non sarebbe stato lontano. Almeno l' avrebbe potuto raggiungere ancora.  
Eppure, gli doveva una compensazione.  
Per aver frustrato le sue aspirazioni, per aver distrutto i suoi sogni, per aver interferito con la sua vita già malmessa.

' Chiedimi quel che ti pare.'

Draco si fermò, si immobilizzò. In un anfratto di mente, prese corpo una frase.  
' I desideri, mio caro ragazzo, si dividono in leciti ed illeciti.'  
' Torna in quella stanza allora. Tornaci e non fare lo stronzo con me.'  
' Va bene.'  
Draco piegò le labbra, un impercettibile ombra, ma forse era ancora la pioggia che, come creava l' illusione delle sue lacrime, così creava l' illusione del suo sorriso.  
Harry lo vedeva disfarsi nel verde brillante della foresta, una luce flebile, un fuoco fatuo.  
' Quello che puoi chiedere, e quello che non puoi chiedere.'  
Harry si chiese perché nella sua testa aleggiasse la voce lontana del professor Lumacorno.  
' I desideri sono le lacrime che il tuo cuore piange finché, realizzati, non diventano gioia. Ecco perché i desideri cangiano colore... come l' elisir. Dal blu della tristezza al rosa della contentezza.'  
' E... Potter...'  
Draco indugiò, ma in lui c' era un' espressione calma, quasi ipnotica. Harry si chiese se nelle vene di quel ragazzo non fosse disciolta qualche sostanza ammaliante.  
' ...Sì...?'  
' Un' altra cosa voglio.'  
' Dimmi.'  
' Prometti che la farai?'  
' Prima dimmi.'  
' No. Prima tu prometti, poi io ti dico.'  
Harry indugiò qualche istante, ma c' era come uno strano sortilegio negli occhi di Draco, e una strana aspettativa nella sua bocca dischiusa. Una sirena. Troppa bellezza tutta insieme, lo soggiogò.  
' Sì, lo farò.'  
' Prometti?'  
' Promesso.'  
' Guarda che la promessa di un eroe del Grifondoro è vincolante. Nel tuo caso due volte di più.'  
Aveva i capelli bagnati e intrisi di foglie morte dell' anno prima. Sembrava lo spirito dei boschi.  
' Non verrò meno.'

In Draco aleggiava una soddisfazione narcotica, venefica, insinuante, quando nello sporgersi a baciarlo lo guardò. Per la prima volta Harry vide che nel suo occhio chiarissimo erano presenti minuscole pagliuzze dorate, simili a scintille che si sprigionano dal fuoco troppo vivo. Un sussurro, una richiesta, un comando, si formarono nell' intermezzo del bacio.  
'... Lascia la Wesley.'

_**19. Honneur.**_

Aveva in pugno il suo onore. Aveva promesso. Avrebbe potuto dirgli che era pazzo. Che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla di simile. Che i suoi metodi non erano cambiati, Malfoy restava Malfoy, inganni, ricatti, intrighi, presentati sul piatto argentato.  
Poteva dirgli che aveva giocato sporco. Gliel' avrebbe detto.  
No, non gliel' avrebbe detto.

O Ginny scompariva, o scompariva Draco.

Non era compatibile con il Quidditch il doppiogioco, non era compatibile con Grifondoro il doppiogioco, non era compatibile con Harry Potter il doppiogioco.

Mentre andava verso la Stanza delle Necessità, Harry sapeva che quella scelta sarebbe stata l' estinzione delle sue certezze future. L' estinzione delle sue catene future.

E allora anche lui avrebbe dovuto andare in esilio nel mondo Babbano. In esilio per inseguire un sogno piangente sotto la pioggia.

Col passare degli anni, Draco l' aveva visto trasformarsi.  
L' aveva visto diventare più forte, più determinato.

Si era guardato allo specchio, e si era visto diventare più debole, più effemminato.  
Niente che non fosse superabile con un goccio di acqua di colonia. Agli occhi della gente restava ancora un maschio, nessuno avrebbe mai mai detto che era un maschio che faceva la femmina.

Su sua accorata richiesta, anzi, su sua preghiera, sua madre aveva fatto visita a un agente londinese da cui Draco era già stato. Temendo, tremando, l' aveva ascoltato. Per l' autunno che sarebbe dovuto venire, Draco aveva una scrittura in teatro.

Il cinema ancora non gli arrideva del tutto, ma lo scopo si avvicinava.

Suo padre stava pensando ad una soluzione decente per un alloggio in Diagon Alley, non del tutto fuori dal mondo magico, ma nemmeno dentro, visto che Draco avrebbe lavorato tra i Babbani. Draco non era del tutto d' accordo, dentro di sè voleva che il taglio fosse netto, ma del resto i primi soldi per la sua sistemazione li avrebbe messi suo padre, e poiché la Gringott faticava assai a convertire galeoni in sterline, il compromesso gli diventava via via ogni giorno più accettabile. Finché non avesse avuto le sue sterline, non avrebbe potuto permettersi una stanzetta nella Londra cosiddetta normale.

I suoi genitori del resto non meritavano una cesura così drastica. Dopo un lungo scambio di lettere, avevano acconsentito alla sua decisione. Con sofferenza, si rassegnavano forse ad invecchiare senza vederlo più camminare leggero nelle sale affrescate di Malfoy Manor. Sarebbe passato il tempo, e un filo di polvere si sarebbe stesa come cipria sottile sulle cose di Draco.

' Abbracciate per me la mia terra e ditele che i miei sogni la accarezzano nelle sere scure, come un Paradiso perduto di cui nessuna grandezza potrebbe essere la consolazione.'

Cominciava a sentire il dramma nel suo temperamento, e pensava che questo gli sarebbe tornato utile in teatro. Forse anche quell' esperienza così selvaggia, così cruda, quell' esperienza profonda e sporca gli sarebbe servita per rendere il tormento come qualcosa di reale anche durante la rappresentazione dell' irreale.

Forse sarebbe stato il più sensibile, convincente interprete dell' amore che non ha nome.

Così pensava, già quasi rassegnato alla fine dei tre ultimi mesi di scuola, e soprattutto conscio del distacco.

Solo in un frammento d' anima covava ancora la segreta speranza che il senso d' onore di Potter avrebbe ribaltato le situazioni. Magari sarebbe venuto con lui a Londra. Magari per lui avrebbe lasciato il mondo magico. E cessato di essere un eroe. E cessato di essere grandissimo, immenso, soverchiante. Magari il suo cuore di Grifondoro avrebbe cambiato le cose.

E, se non le avesse cambiate, almeno Draco avrebbe avuto la soddisfazione dei perdenti.  
Farlo rompere con la Wesley.

_**20. Déception.**_

Un abisso. Harry cominciava appena in quel momento a percepirne il profilo. Il profilo della decadenza.  
' Allora ci siamo intesi. La Wesley deve sparire.'  
Draco con quella amabilità sottile, intrisa di dulcedo, delicata come le piume iridescenti di un pavone. Draco con quel corpo insinuante carezze e pensieri proibiti. Draco con quella capacità d' infiltrazione tipica...  
... delle serpi in seno.  
Harry quasi rise. Doveva saperlo. Doveva immaginarlo.  
' Non mi importa di come lo fai, se con le buone o con le cattive. se non lo fai, Rita Skeeter avrà molto da scrivere. E io molto da dire.'  
Ah, il suo senso dell' onore e della parola data.  
Ah, il senso di Draco per il tradimento e il ricatto.  
Uno iato plausibile in tanta bellezza.  
C' è sempre qualcosa di sinistro negli esseri troppo perfetti, qualcosa di luciferino.  
Draco, figlio di Lucius, figlio delle brame.  
' Tu non sai vivere senza ingannare, Malfoy.'  
' Se tu non mi avessi fatto rompere il fungo, io ora avrei la mia pozione dei desideri... e non sarei qui a ricattarti per realizzarli.'  
' Perché stregarmi con una pozione sarebbe stato più onesto che ricattarmi, a tuo avviso.'  
Draco ci pensò su un po'. Le tende del letto erano di un verdino freddo, insipido.  
' Sì. Molto più onesto, Potter. Ti saresti bevuto la pozione e avresti dimenticato la Wesley senza tutte queste storie. Puff, sparita. La mia ultima magia di fine carriera.'  
Il silenzio si fece greve.  
' Pur di averla vinta su di me...' mormorò Harry.  
' No, pur di averla vinta su una rivale, Sfregiato.'  
Harry si sollevò su un gomito, lo guardò.  
' Tutto questo casino per me? Per avere me, Draco? Arrivi a ricattare e a far del male...'  
Draco si vergognava.  
Era come ammettere di essere sempre stato succube.  
' Per avere me? Malfoy...'  
Aveva sempre una stretta salda, quel bastardo. Una presa da boccino. Gli volse il mento dalla sua parte, e Draco lo guardò a lungo.  
Poi, lentamente parlò.  
' Ti dico una cosa Potter. In guerra e in amore tutto è concesso. Non esistono desideri leciti e illeciti. Io non mi sento un disonesto. E tu lascerai la Wesley, se non vorrai che la Gazzetta del Profeta sappia con chi ti cali le brache.'  
' Ammazzerai i tuoi genitori così.'  
Draco si sciolse piano dalle dita di Harry, volse il mento verso la vacuità della Stanza.  
' Lo so. Tutto scorre.'

**_21. Sang._**

Il sangue. Colava dal suo naso, colava dal suo labbro, colava dal suo cuore, schizzava dalle sue vene. Macchiava le mani, e lui sperava che sarebbe stato ammazzato. Così, senza nessuna sectumsempra, senza nessuna magia, ma solo così, con le sue mani nude. Il ricordo dell' ultimo tocco, tutt' altro che tenero. Difendersi? Ma neanche per sogno. Lo sentiva piangere, piangere, piangere mentre lo colpiva, mentre gli frantumava quella faccia bellissima che sarebbe dovuta diventare un simulacro dello schermo, mentre gli si frantumava davanti la sua maschera di cera. Era quello il prezzo dei desideri illeciti e dei segreti sporchi, io dò a te tu dai a me, tu lasci la Wesley e con lei il mondo che ti ama, io lascio la mia bellezza e con lei il mondo che mi aspetta.

Draco sapeva che quella rabbia era tempo sprecato, ma se ci fossero state abbastanza ecchimosi da guarire lui non avrebbe potuto recitare, e se ci fosse stato abbastanza scandalo attorno al Salvatore sarebbero finite in cenere tutte le Wesley del mondo.

Potter? Chi, quello che manda al san Mungo uno che non si difende? Che è già stato ostracizzato dalla società? Chi l' avrebbe mai detto che era così... così violento. Così pericoloso. Così simile al Signore Oscuro. Ha una doppia natura.

Le prendeva. Le prendeva per amore.

Gliele suonava. Gliele suonava per amore.

Che strano, pensò Draco in un anfratto di mente sana in tutta quell' insanità, c' è odore di rose. Maggio si avvicina.

Scagliasse pure la pietra contro di loro chi si riteneva senza peccato.

22. Sapphires Troublants.

I bisbigli nei corridoi non si placano. Due studenti hanno litigato. Uno ha la camicia strappata, il volto avvolto in un sudario di sangue. L' altro ha la camicia intrisa, le mani avvolte nel sangue dell' altro, infilate nei propri capelli, piange. Due studenti si sono fatti del male.

Quando esce che sono Potter e Malfoy, i Grifondoro esultano, la Casa Serpeverde si disinteressa.

La Preside arriva, li trova in un corridoio dove apparentemente non c' è uscita.

Il motivo della rissa, rimane ignoto. Potter non parla, Malfoy non può parlare.

Gli viene fasciata la faccia. Le ossa gli ricresceranno con lentezza, ha troppe fratture.

Qualcuno ride, dicono che ha fatto bene Harry a cambiargli i connotati.

I genitori di Draco arrivano per vedere il figlio, vogliono portarselo a casa. Il ragazzo tra un lamento e l' altro dice che non vuole andare a casa.

Il giorno dopo il rientro di Lucius Malfoy a Malfoy Manor, la Gazzetta del Profeta riporta un editoriale sinistro:

' C' é ancora una giustizia che punisca chi assale il figlio di un ex Mangiamorte?'

Alcuni giorni dopo, la Preside si vede costretta a prendere provvedimenti.  
Per Harry c' è il rischio del tribunale, oltre che dell' espulsione.

Come è così poco importante tutto ciò.

Sulla Torre, lui pensa a cosa avrebbe detto Silente, a cosa avrebbe detto Sirius, a quanto ancora gli manchi per crescere.

Ha chiesto il permesso di vedere Draco.

Pare così piccolo, così indifeso, nelle bende. Si vedono solo i suoi occhi di zaffiro inquieto.

Si guardano a lungo. Si guardano, senza parole.  
E poi, Harry si alza. Se non esce impazzisce.  
Se non si porta lontano dai suoi atti impazzisce

' Hai promesso.', mormora la voce stentorea dietro di lui.

Si ferma sullo stipite, annuisce.  
Si sente accompagnato dallo sguardo di lui.

E nell' andare seguito da quei due zaffiri ansiosi, comprende che avrebbe anche potuto non promettergli niente.

Era stato un ricatto inutile.

Prima o dopo Ginny l' avrebbe lasciata.

Per la luce di quegli zaffiri.

_**23. En beauté.**_

La notte, la passava insonne.  
C' erano state, al Daily Prophet, due diversi tipi di mozioni: quelli che a priori sostenevano Harry- è il nostro Salvatore, il Prescelto, avrà avuto delle ragioni- e quelli che, tra i pochi maghi di dubbia indole rimasti in contatto coi Malfoy, sostenevano la famiglia- si parla di un nuovo ordine? E allora perché a taluni, pur famosi a cui dobbiamo gratitudine, è concesso di mettere in atto linciaggi ai danni di talaltri già di suo emarginati?

I Malfoy dopo qualche giorno chiesero il silenzio stampa per non dover più essere al centro dell' attenzione.

Le pressioni sulla Preside non finivano.

' Potter, tu ti rendi conto che io non ho versioni in mano per poterti difendere, ti rendi conto che se tu non parli e Draco non parla non sappiamo nemmeno perché è scoppiata tra voi questa rissa, ti rendi conto che tu sei qui da giorni quando avresti dovuto ricevere l' espulsione immediata, come chiedono i genitori di Malfoy? Ora vengo accusata da quella pazza di Rita Skeeter di non avere lo stesso polso di Silente, o peggio ancora, della Umbridge, che è proprio il colmo!'

Minerva Mc Grannitt non voleva ricorrere al Veritaserum. Se i due ragazzi non parlavano, se entrambi non si discolpavano per uscire da una situazione su cui le chiacchiere ormai erano diventate ben più che congetture, lei non intendeva usare mezzi invasivi della loro sensibilità, su nessuno dei due.

Si decise quindi ad aspettare che a Malfoy non facesse più male la faccia per parlare.

Ad Harry non importava ciò che veniva detto.  
Tutto quello che sapeva fare era passare di continuo davanti alla porta chiusa dell' infermeria.  
Madama Chips aveva ordinato riposo assoluto e niente visite. Non che qualcuno si fosse dimostarto desideroso di farne, nemmeno tra i Serpeverde.

Ginny era diventata, stranamente, ancora più opprimente. Difendeva Harry a spada tratta, come quella volta al Ghirigoro. Pensandoci, Harry vide che si era sempre messa tra lui e Draco. Una presenza che usurpava il loro tempo. Che aveva sempre impedito loro di guardarsi troppo a lungo negli occhi.  
Lei parlava, parlava, pareva incessante.  
E se tutta quell' amabilità, quella sua persistente onnipresenza, quella sua soffocante premura, fossero state solo un sipario, volto a celare la vacuità?  
Harry sentì di non avere mai sollevato quel sipario.

E poi pensò che lei poteva morire. Tanta gente giovane moriva, e lui sarebbe stato finalmente libero. Libero per Draco.  
Quando faceva quel pensiero, si incamminava spontaneamente verso il giardino.

Iniziavano a fiorire le prime rose tee, e alcune erano così simili all' incarnato di Draco da suscitargli un magone.  
Forse l' aveva sfigurato per sempre.  
Forse gli aveva procurato quelle offese che il cinema non tollera.  
Mentre guardava le rose, si toccò la cicatrice.  
Le rose erano perfette, ancora in bocciolo.  
Harry pensò che sarebbe stato carino fargliele avere, e ne consegnò a Madama Chips cinque.

Qualcuno pensò che era sdolcinato e pentito, anche se Neville gli disse che era giusto, che non si doveva portare rancore, qualunque cosa Draco gli avesse fatto o detto.

E poi, dicei giorni dopo, passando, Harry trovò socchiusa la porta, e lo vide.

Presso la finestra, presso il vaso delle rose tee.

Madama Chips l' aveva sbendato. e lui, la sua faccia, restavano lividi, ma belli. Madama Chips aveva fatto miracoli. Lui era tutto un livido, ma i lineamenti non erano cambiati.  
Perfino il piccolo naso da principino stizzoso, perfino le sopracciglia ad ala di gabbiano. perfino il mento appuntito. C' era tutto. Nella sua faccia c' era tutto, tutto quello che lui aveva voluto fare a pezzi, tutto quello che amava.

Draco lo vide cinque miuti prima che Madama Chips arrivasse a passo svelto,  
' Potter, ho detto niente visite.'

Ad Harry parve di vedere aleggiare un sorriso doloroso su quei lineamenti graziati dalla Sorte.

Stranamente, dopo i primi giorni infuocati i Malfoy si misero calmi. Con il fiuto del futuro Auror che sarebbe diventato, Harry capì che Lucius e Narcissa facevano lo stesso pensiero: Draco poteva non essere più tanto fotogenico ora.  
Harry sogghignò tristemente: quasi quasi aveva fatto loro un favore.

_**24. Le feu sous la peau.**_

E quando uscì, coi cerotti emostatici sulla faccia, i suoi occhi parevano pigramente sfidare gli sguardi intorno a lui.

Tutto quello che dicevano bisbigliando correva nella sua testa come automobili su un' autostrada infinita, da cui lui restava distaccato.

Nessuno avrebbe compreso quanto profondo era quel vortice, e lui non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per dirlo, ma ora sapeva senza alcuna remora che non c' era nulla, di giusto o di sbagliato, che non avrebbe fatto per raggiungere ciò che faceva sanguinare il suo cuore, il suo corpo, la sua vita.

Ora che aveva superato il limite, anche di se stesso, e aveva visto a cosa era capace di arrivare per passione, si sentiva pulito.

Ora si sentiva rigenerato.

Quando entrò in Sala Grande, gli occhi di tutti si girarono.

Harry sollevò cupamente lo sguardo verde dai suoi fiocchi d' avena.  
E vide che Draco, con quegli zaffiri in tumulto freddo, gli stava dicendo qualcosa.  
Frugava in lui per parlargli.

Yes, I' ve lost my mind.  
Yes, I' ve crossed the line.

Nessuno ha mai fatto questo per te.  
Si sono sempre aspettati che fossi tu a fare qualcosa per loro.

Si sono aspettati che tu morissi per loro.  
Questa volta qualcuno stava morendo per te.  
E ora, alla fine di tutto questo, io sono oltre, sono ancora più oltre. Solo qualcuno come me può raggiungermi dove sono arrivato io.

Draco distolse lo sguardo, e andò a sedersi nel suo cantuccio, fissando la colazione in tavola.

Inspiegabilmente, Harry sentì che sotto la sua pelle si accendevano mille fuochi dolorosi, il sangue stesso prendeva fuoco, aghi di follìa morbosa gli si piantavano nelle vene inchiodandolo ad un desiderio insanabile, insaziabile.

Lo guardò famelico, e si rese conto che il prezzo pattuito era ancora poco.  
Spezzare il suo corpo era ancora troppo poco.  
Draco stava spezzando la sua anima.

I can try to escape, but you destroy me, boy.

Harry perdeva la sua libertà. Harry ritrovava la sua libertà.  
Non si era mai scoperto così diverso da come tutti l' avevano sempre voluto.

_**25. Le prince du rien.**_

I suoi bagagli erano pronti. Anche le sue ferite erano pronta a guarire. Non aveva più senso restare a Hogwarts e finire l' anno.

Potter veniva espulso, e Draco non voleva restare in un luogo che aleggiava di Potter, puzzava di Potter, gli sussurrava di Potter.

I suoi bagagli erano pronti, e sua madre avrebbe dovuto capire che quell' ultimo anno a Hogwarts per lui era stata una lunga, indefinibile agonia.  
Era maggiorenne, quindi non avrebbe avvisato nessuno, non avrebbe salutato nessuno.

Ora che era pronto guardò la Sala Comune di Serpeverde, la tappezzeria verde e argento che non avrebbe più visto.

Quella Sala era stata bella solo finché lui era stato il Principe delle Serpi.

Ora che era il Principe di niente, gli metteva solo freddezza nelle ossa.

Chiuse i bauli, chiuse fuori la sua vita in quell' istituto.

Dentro, c' erano le sue foto, le sue riviste, le sue speranze.

Aveva la faccia rotta ancora, ma presto le ecchimosi sarebbero guarite... e forse con quell' aria disfatta sarebbe piaciuto ancora di più. Forse si sarebbe trovato a ringraziare Harry per avergli rifatto i connotati un giorno.

Chiamò con uno schiocco delle dita l' elfo domestico.

Un sottile crack lo annunciò.

' Siete pronto, signore?'

Draco trasse un respiro.

' Sì. Porta le mie cose fuori dal cancello, di modo che io possa smaterializzarmi.

_**26. Purété.**_

Più tardi, solo nella Torre di Grifondoro, non gli dispiacque più tutto quello che era successo. In quegli ultimi tempi si era scoperto, negli occhi di Draco, in un modo che non avrebbe mai voluto.

Si era scoperto ipocrita, preoccupato per la sua fama, vile, violento, cupo, tormentato, in grado di fare del male.

E tutt' altro che Eroe.

A 8 anni di distanza dallo Smistamento, comprendeva appieno che il Cappello Parlante non aveva avuto torto, sulle prime, a volerlo a Serpeverde.

E ora che aveva trovato qualcuno in cui specchiarsi, qualcuno che, nonostante le apparenze ostili, non lo giudicava, si sentiva purificato, emendato.

Pulito dalla più grande delle sporcizie, il non poter essere se stesso nemmeno con se stesso.

Il loro profondo, sporco segreto era molto più intenso e complesso di un' attrazione omoerotica.

Il letto era stata solo una logica conseguenza di germi ben più importanti che giacevano sommersi in una terra scura, pronti a gettare non appena il ghiaccio sonnolento dell' inverno avesse iniziato a sciogliersi.

Era stata, in tutto e per tutto, una maturazione, un' iniziazione.

Ora capiva anche che lasciare o tenere Ginny, dopotutto, non era mai stato tanto importante, e nemmeno diventare un Auror era mai stato tanto importante.

Ora vedeva che era sempre fuggito dalla Stanza delle Necessità per non incontrare l' altro se stesso chiuso in Draco. Temeva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto, temeva di non piacersi più.

Invece il vederlo in tutto il suo bagliore vitale lo eccitava, gli mostrava quanto era stato stupido a credere che un mondo faticosamente costruito, che tanti morti era costato, potesse restare sempre uguale, sempre senza mutamenti.

Ora capiva che un mondo si disfa quando un altro inizia a prendere forma, e che ogni bruco sentiva come naturale il divenire una crisalide prima e una farfalla poi per non morire.

Si sarebbe trasferito a Londra. Avrebbe preso al balzo la palla della sua espulsione per trasferirsi a Londra.

**_27. L' ombre dans l' eau._**

Nel fermarsi presso le rose, notò che alcune erano sbocciate.  
Draco ne staccò una, per portarsela in viaggio.

Le rose di Hogwarts avevano un profumo tutto loro.

Chissà se anche le rose Babbane avevano un profumo tutto loro.

Non gli era mai interessato il mondo Babbano, finché non aveva visto quel segreto proiettato al buio chiamato Cinema.

E aveva visto sui volti dei suoi interpreti che tutte le sfumature dell' animo umano passavano, e a quanto pareva là dentro si era eroi anche se si avevano complessi, drammi, ipocrisie.

Era una sorta di setta religiosa indulgente, questo misterioso ordine chiamato Cinema.

Forse Draco non amava più tanto restare nella realtà. Forse Draco voleva solo questo, specchiarsi in sé stesso o in una pellicola, se non sarebbe stato più possibile specchiarsi negli occhi verde irlandese di qualcuno.

Forse avrebbe trovato, nel riflesso di se stesso, una consolazione alla perdita dell' altro.

Ah, le rose. Come invidiava le rose. Avevano una fontana tutta per loro, da cui zampillava sempre acqua pulita, per specchiarsi.  
Anche se fossero appassite, avrebbero avuto comunque lo sguardo dell' acqua su di loro. Non sarebbero state sole.

Draco annusò la corolla, e vide se stesso, ancora livido, turbare la bellezza ferma dell' acqua. E si vide come invecchiare con la velocità con cui il vento strappava i petali e li portava via in un mulinello feroce.

Era questo dunque il Tempo.

' Ma il mio destino è quello delle rose, è appassire come le rose.'

' Sì, il tuo destino è quello delle rose. Solo durerai qualche stagione in più. Ma non esiste elisir che possa tenerti in eterno come sei adesso.'

Un' ombra nell' acqua, una sagoma tenue e amata ad oscurarla.  
Draco sorrise tra sé.

' Forse, Potter, potrò illudermi di durare un po' più delle rose se tu non mi spacchi di nuovo la faccia.'

Si volse, e vide il baule un poco ammaccato dietro le spalle di Harry.

' Manchi sempre di classe, Potter... dovresti cambiare ogni tanto i tuoi set da viaggio.'

' Sono certo che imparerai prima tu a fare economie. Londra non è a buon mercato come credi, e io non navigo nell' oro. Ma perlomeno Grimmauld Place è grande abbastanza perché noi ci si incontri di rado.'

' E preferibilmente la notte.'

' E preferibilmente la notte.'

Draco si alzò, fece un cenno all' elfo domestico di prendere le sue cose.

' Ah, a proposito', disse, sistemandosi la rosa nell' occhiello della giacca ricamata, ' Il tuo bouquet ho trovato il modo di metterlo sotot una pozione speciale. Mi ha fatto questo favore il Luma. Non so come ci sia riuscito... ma così non perderanno mai la loro bellezza. Che strano, i Babbani credono che le rose e l' amore abbiano lo stesso profumo.'


End file.
